


Coat of Arms, Pair of Wings

by ThisWasInevitable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Dancing, Dani/Aubrey is background but plot crucial, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae!Indrid, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knight!Duck, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Reader request, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, background vampfire, indruck, keeping the accents because what's a fantasy setting without some appalachian twang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Prince Indrid of the Fae court of Sylvain begins his new job as court seer in the human kingdom of Kepler. A knight named Duck is assigned to protect him. Hi-jinks, danger, and romance ensue.This was a reader request for something along the lines of Knight!Duck and Fairy!Indrid.





	1. Once upon a time

Standing on the steps of the royal court of Kepler, Prince Indrid of Sylvain marvels at how utterly and completely dull his day has been. Even the futures flashing through his mind are relatively tame, and so he’s had little to distract himself on his journey to his new home. 

He’s also no entirely sure whether he’s supposed to just wait here for someone or if knocking on the door is the correct choice. Fae etiquette and human etiquette are just different enough, and he doesn’t want to be rude. He glances at the futures; knocking means he gets inside sooner and has no ill consequences. 

He knocks, waits. Funny, he thinks, that a hundred years ago a Fae at the castle gates would have been cause for chaos. Their kingdoms have only been at peace for a little under a century, having decided that talking, trading, and generally intermingling was preferable to hurling spells and fireballs and large rocks at each other. Indrid’s glad he was born after the war; the very thought of it makes him ill. 

Instead, he’s taking part in one of the many elements of the treaty between the kingdoms. That is, because of his powers of foresight, he’s been sent from his home at the Fae court to serve as the seer for the royal court of Kepler. Other Sylphs are sent, or go of their own accord, to Kepler for work, love, or a fresh start. Thus the two societies form bonds and investments with one another with the hope of preventing further conflict. 

He adjusts his glasses, red-lensed and enchanted so that they conceal some of his Sylph traits. After all, many a Sylph before him has learned that humans respond to them better when they aren’t sporting wings, fangs, or other apparently unsettling attributes. He’s kept his teeth just a little sharp anyway; it makes him feel safe. 

The large door swings inward, and he’s greeted by a slender, bald woman in a long robe.

“Welcome, Prince Indrid. I am Lady Minerva, one of the-”

“Royal advisors. It’s very nice to meet you.” He finishes her sentence on top of her, gives a curt bow to hide the fact that he’s already made an error. He was warned that his habit of speaking words a person was about to say irritates them.

Two servants pass by Minerva to collect his belongings as she gestures for him to follow her inside. She points out various features of the castle and what room belongs to whom. Indrid settles on nodding politely.

Eventually they arrive in a large chamber made of pink marble. 

“Your highness, this is Lord Stern, another advisor to the king.”

“I primarily handle matters of security and intelligence.” Stern bows.

“A pleasure.” Indrid smiles, realizes from the look on Sterns face that said smile is a bit too wide. Thank goodness two people are about to enter the room and draw his attention away from it.

“Security is why I asked Minerva to bring you here first. You see, while our kingdoms are at peace, not everyone has forgiven the Sylphs for what transpired in the war. Not to mention, your position as seer makes you a valuable asset to the king.”

“You’re about to tell me I need a guard.”

“Only when you’re outside the castle grounds. Inside you’re perfectly safe.”

“Outside’s my domain to keep safe.” Indrid turns to see a woman, with greying hair and formidable stature, addressing him.

“Name's Mama, ain’t got to put anythin' more before or after it, your highness.” She bows, long coat sweeping the ground, before indicating the man next to her.

“This here is Duck. Er, guess it’s Sir Duck now, on account of him getting knighted. Anyway, he’s one of the finest members of my guard and I’ve assigned him to you.”

Duck bows lower than he needs to, and when he straightens Indrid finally gets a good look at him; sturdy, dark hair, each eye a different color. Looking at him makes Indrid feel...safe. Well, that’s a good sign at least. 

“Duck, please show the prince to his rooms.” Stern makes a gesture that indicates everyone is dismissed, and so Indrid follows his new guardian out of the chamber. 

“So, you’re a knight?” He asks after a few minutes of awkward silence. 

“Oh, uh, yeah. Got promoted recently, just didn’t want to leave the guard to do whatever it is knights actually do around here.”

“Quests, perhaps?” 

“Yep. Ain’t really the questin' type.”

“Your superiors seem to think highly of you.”

Duck snorts out a laugh.

“Think Mama was just talkin' me up in front of Stern and Minerva. Today I’m 'one of her best', but yesterday I was ‘Don’t throw your sword at the troll you numbskull.”

“You threw your sword at a troll?”

“It was far away and it was attackin' one of my friends! Throwin' somethin' sharp was the best option.” 

Indrid laughs, notices Duck looking embarrassed when he does. 

“Apologies, I am not laughing at you. It was merely a comical image.” He smiles and Duck returns the expression.

“Guess it is. Whelp, here we are.” He opens a large oak door, steps back so that Indrid can enter before him. 

The room is a strange mixture of sparse and ostentatious; there are few furnishings, but those that are there are deep reds and golds, the walls coated in pearly shine but otherwise bare. The tub appears to be made of abalone, the faucets of silver. He sits on the bed and immediately sinks into it. 

Duck tries to hide a smile, draws his attention to two crystals sitting on a shelf, one pink and one green. 

“Just tap them and they’ll light up to let you know the one on the other end has received the signal. Pink one is if you need servants to bring you food or some-such. Green one is if you need me to meet you here so I can accompany you somewhere. If you need me while you’re out on the grounds, look in the guard barracks or in one of the watchtowers ” It’s rote, clearly something Duck’s had to repeat many times. 

“Understood, thank you.” He studies the pattern on Duck’s tunic, a tall pine tree stitched onto the grey-brown fabric. Wishes there was a future where Duck wasn’t about to leave the room, as he’s enjoying having him around. 

“Well, I best be gettin' back to my post. Your highness.” He bows again.

“Good luck, don’t throw your sword at anything.” 

Duck grins, winks as he leaves.

“Do my best, but no promises.”

Once he’s gone Indrid sets about unpacking, smiles to himself. Even if the job ends up boring, the company is shaping up to be quite nice indeed.


	2. Lady and Bird, Each of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid makes a new friend. Duck picks a flower.

It’s the end of the first week of his new assignment and Duck is facing an interrogation.

Granted, it’s a friendly interrogation but if Aubrey and Ned, his fellow members of the guard, don’t stop asking him questions he’s going to run screaming into the forest. 

“C’mon, you can’t tell us anything interesting?”

“No, Aubrey. We ain’t spent that much time together. All I can tell is he’s polite, quiet, and a little weird.”

“See, this is why Mama should give me these assignments instead. I’d bring back all sorts of juicy castle secrets.”

“Sure, Ned, along with some valuables that ain’t yours.”

“Hey, once a Kings Thief, always a Kings Thief.”

Duck shakes his head as Aubrey taps her chin thoughtfully.

“Is he cute?”

“I, wait, what?”

“You heard me. I haven’t actually seen the guy, they keep him squirreled away.”

“Think he squirrels himself away, actually.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“He’s sort of odd lookin', even by Sylph standards.” Duck feigns looking at the clock, stands up.

“I gotta go meet with Leo. He said he’d show me some tricks for making Beacon”, he taps the hilt of his sword, “be less of a pain.”

He dashes out of the room, into the already hot summer morning.

Unbeknownst to him, he’s being watched. 

From the window of one of many studies dotting the castle, Indrid watches him cross the nearby garden and disappear. 

He sighs, the kind of exhausted noise one can only make when alone. 

He’s been given the day off and planned to enjoy himself. 

Instead, he’s been dodging people all morning. Those who want to know their futures, those who want to know the name of the person they’ll marry, those who are looking for good fortune in a game of cards. Even a handful of those morbid types who wish to know how they’ll die. 

Those exchanges have been happening since he arrived, and in truth even his work for the court is just answering a series of more specific questions about the future, about trade and the movements of enemies. He’d tried to be polite during the first ambushes. After all, curiosity is a trait to be cherished in humans, as it keeps them open-minded. But now he’s taken to using his powers to see them coming and avoid them. 

And so he hides in this study, drawing out the futures as they appear and as he prioritizes them. The books on the shelves primarily cover arcane magic, so he doubts he’ll have any accidental company.

He sketches awhile longer, notes that a recent image is of a large rabbit chewing on the spine of a book. 

The sound of tearing paper, followed by crunching, makes him look up. 

There is, indeed, a large rabbit in the room, gnawing on an unlucky, outdated dictionary. Trailing from its neck is a long, red ribbon. 

“Dr. Harris Bonkers, I told you to wait for me.” 

Standing in the doorway is a young woman, hands on hips, dressed like no one else in court. A black vest, woven with a red tree design that he recognizes as the same one Duck wears, and all other garments red or black, and actually suited to the weather, as opposed to the longer robes, cloaks, and dresses that every in the castle seems dead-set on wearing. 

“We’re gonna get in so much trouble if you eat something important oh hello!” She notices Indrid and waves to him, before picking up the loose end of the leash and leading the rabbit away from the bookcase. It moves its attention to trying to chew through the red lead. She looks at it, exasperated. 

“See, this is why I had to enchant it to be super-strong. Oh, right, hi, my name is Aubrey, also known as-”

“The Lady Flame.” Indrid finishes, mentally kicks himself when a look of understanding moves across her features. 

“You’re the new seer!”

“Yes, that I am.”

“That’s so cool! I’m the court magician, among other things. Can I ask you something?”

Oh dear, here it comes.

“Do you know anyone in Sylvain who can do this?” She holds up her hands and they both catch fire.

Indrid blinks at the flames.

“Fire spells are common, can you be more specific?”

Her hands go out and she sighs.

“No. Not really. I was hoping there was, like, a family I could trace it to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it was worth a shot. So, is Duck behaving himself?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m one of the Pine Guard, like he is.” She pats the insignia on her vest.

“He’s behaving in a knightly manner, yes.”

“Has he tried lying to you yet.”

“Not that I know of.”

Aubrey chuckles.

“Trust me, you’ll know. It’s hilarious. Do you like the castle.”

“It’s very nice. My accommodations are quite satisfactory.” He smiles, knows it goes too wide again.

“You hate your room, don’t you?”

“How did you-”

“I hated mine too. So did Dani, and Barclay, and Duck, and anyone else who came here from somewhere else.”

He knows who only one of those people is, but she presses on.

“It’s something about how weird and empty they are. Like, they expect a big bed and some fancy lights are enough to make a place home.”

Indrid nods, relief blooming in his chest that it isn’t just him.

“How did you fix it?”

“I...actually, come with me, I can show you.” She hoists the rabbit into her arms and waves for Indrid to follow her. They twist and turn into the rooms that are closer to the main gardens, arriving at one where the door is painted with flames.

“Ta da!”

The room looks like someone picked it up and shook it until the contents spilled everywhere. And Indrid feels more at home than he has all week. There are more furnishings, odd chairs and cushions that are well-used, books and papers strewn about, paintings on the wall, magic supplies and clothes (all in red and black). On a desk, there sits a vase full of some of the most vibrant flowers he’s ever seen.

“Dani brought me those. She’s head gardener, came over from Sylvain a few years ago. She’s really prett-I mean neat, she’s really neat.”

Indrid smiles, notes a future that shows Dani bringing a fresh bouquet each week. Good, that will make the Lady Flame happy. 

“I am so very glad your furry friend lead you my way, Aubrey. I do believe I’ll take your advice. Relatedly, do you know where I might find Duck?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Indrid needs to stop staring and announce his presence.

But Duck is sparring with a slightly older man that Indrid doesn’t recognize (Leo, supplies the future). It’s fascinating to watch, made all the more so by the fact that Duck has stripped off his shirt. 

Pity his sword is about to say something rude.

“Duck Newton, cease your flailing, we have an audience and you are embarrassing yourself.”

“No he isn't” Leo scolds the sword, sheathes his own, bows when he sees Indrid. 

“Yeah, I was doin' fine.” He glares the sword shoving it into a sheath that mercifully covers its mouth. It’s only then he notices Indrid, tries to bow while also grabbing his shirt from a chair. When he can’t quite reach it, he seems to decide that staying in the bow is the way to preserve his modesty.

“Duck, I need to go into town for some supplies. I will meet you at the stable in ten minutes.”

“You got it, your highness.”

Duck arrives at the stables eight minutes later, and soon they’re riding down the road side by side. 

“We headed anywhere in particular, your highness?”

“Somewhere that sells drawing supplies, and somewhere that sells things that are pleasant to look at. Also, please just call me Indrid. The prince and highness nonsense is tiring.”

“Do my best. Most royalty I’ve guarded have been awful attached to their titles, so that’s what I use.”

“My title is mostly meaningless.”

“You’re a prince.”

“In Sylvain, anyone of vaguely royal blood is considered a prince, princess or, princex. I am, I believe, 376th in line for the throne.”

Duck bursts out laughing, tries to collect himself and fails, which makes Indrid laugh as well. 

“Sorry, my prince, I mean, uh, Indrid, just an awful ridiculous line of succession.”

“I agree.” He smiles, tries to cover the odd feeling the rushed across his chest when Duck called him “my prince.”

They ride in companionable silence for awhile, when something bright orange streaks across the air in front of Indrid. He follows it with his gaze, is delighted to see loudly-colored bird land in a nearby tree. 

“Hey, a fire finch! Those a rare.” Duck sounds as excited as Indrid feels. The bird chirps out a sweet song that ends with it breathing a small flash of sparks. 

“What about that blue one, over in the tree with the pink flowers?”

“A lazul swallow. They like to nest here this time of year. Pretty common, but awful pretty. Got to admire their choice of tree too.”

“Why?”

As they pass under the tree, Duck stands up in his saddle and grabs a blossom from a low branch. Hands it to Indrid, and as he inhales he’s hit with a scent of sugar, of vanilla, so strong he has to fight the urge to lick the petals. 

“Pink Mallow. There’s a whole grove of ‘em on the castle grounds cause they smell so sweet. I like seein' them out here though, they grow wilder.”

Indrid tucks the flower behind his ear. He wants to know more, wants to keep that content, happy look that lingers on Ducks face as he speaks about the forest. 

“What are those? The white flowers near the tree-roots.”

“Soldiers salve. You can use it to stop bleeding.”

“That?”

“Common flying squirrel. Think it’s got a nest up there, least it did last year.”

“That?”

“Pretty sure they got boulders in Sylvain, Indrid.” Duck smirks

“You caught me. I just want you to tell me more about the woods.”

“Gladly play the tour guide for you. I’m warnin' you, been told it’s hard to shut me up when I start talkin' about plants and such.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Indrid looks at his companion and oh there is something he wishes to see everyday, something more captivating than a thousand fire finches. Duck, smiling bright, right at him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn’t take long for Indrid to find what he needs. Duck clearly knows the town well, knows the right place to look for things. His favorite find is accidental, a bundle of white shirts with extremely short sleeves that stop at his waist. They’re like his favorite white tunic, but better (summer is the only time he doesn’t have to wear layers of clothing, his body running colder than apparently any other creature in any kingdom).

Ducks stomach has been growling for the better part of an hour when Indrid realizes he’s trying not to intrude on his errands and isn't going to ask to eat.

“Would you like lunch?”

“No, uh, I mean, uh, I ain’t feelin' that hungerish, fuck. Yes.”

“So that’s what Aubrey meant about the lying.”

“Blabbermouth. Yeah, I’m ready to eat.”

“Lead the way then. Wherever you like is fine with me.”

“You sure? It ain’t fancy.”

“My life could do with less fancy.”

Satisfied with that answer, Duck leads him through the alleys and streets until they come upon an extremely rustic building. They sit down, and Duck holds up two fingers to the person behind the counter. Only a few moments later, there’s a bowl of soup in front of each of them. 

Duck eats the contents with such gusto that Indrid half-expects him to just upend the whole container into his mouth. He takes a bite and understands; his palate tends towards the sweeter side, but the soup is the perfect type of savory, all cheese and onion and warmth. 

They eat in relative silence, mostly because neither wants to stop eating to talk. It’s only when they stand and Indrid places some coins on the table that he says, “very well, Sir Duck, you shall be permitted to choose food for us again.”

Duck matches his tone, mock bows, “Your highness is too kind.”

As they make their way back towards their horses Indrids' mouth waters as a scent of melting sugar winds its way past them.

“What.. what is that?”

“Fairy toast. Wait, shit, that ain’t some kind of rude term for Fae is it?’

“Not that I’ve ever heard.” He follows his nose, Duck trailing behind him, to a small booth. Watches the woman working it coat a piece of bread in large granules of brightly colored sugar before frying it quickly in a pan. She tosses it onto a plate, coats it with red syrup, and hands it to the delighted child waiting at the counter. 

“You want one?”

“Yes.” Transfixed, he follows Duck to the counter.

“Hey, Duck!” The woman waves at their approach, and Duck puts a hand in front of his face to block out the glare of the late afternoon sun.

“Pigeon? What’re you doin' workin' here?”

“Left the town watch for, well, for reasons. Weren’t feelin' like a good place no more.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Indrid sees Duck expression darken just for a moment.

“Anyway, what can I get you two?”

Indrid stares at the jars and bottles, trying to make sense of them. Too many options, too may futures, all of them delicious.

“Gonna go ahead and order one with everythin' for my friend here. I’ll take one with cinnamon sugar.”

“Comin' right up.”

Indrid reaches into his pocket for money, but Duck holds up a hand.

“Naw, you got lunch. This my treat.”

In a flash Indrid is holding a flimsy plate, his toast coated in more varietys of sugar, cream ,and color than he’s ever seen in one place. They bid Pigeon farewell, find a bench near where the horses are tied. Indrid tears into his food, speaks between mouthfuls 

“So nice to eat with my hands, blasted fancy court with its fancy food and too many knives and forks.” 

Duck watches him eat and complain, munching on his own food with an amused look in his eyes. Eyes that go a bit wide when Indrid starts licking his plate. 

“Y’know, if you ever want a change of scene, you could come eat with us, I mean with me and Mama and them. Barclay don’t make anythin' too fancy when he cooks for us. Saves all that for the royal dining room.”

“I’d like that.” Indrid wipes his hands on the front of his tunic, glances down and is suddenly glad he bought new shirts. 

They ride back to the castle as the sun sets. When they pass beneath the Pink Mallow, Indrid grabs another blossom and presents it to Duck. 

“There, now we each have one.” 

Duck takes it, tucks it behind his ear. 

It’s when they’re bringing everything into Indrids' chambers that something strange happens. Duck slips the final bag of his shoulder, and as he passes it to Indrid their hands touch and the human withdraws his as if he’s been shocked. Indrid's about to ask if he’s alright when he speaks.

“Ahem, uh, guess I better go check in with Mama. Make sure nothin's tryin' to get into the castle or eat the guards or somethin' like that.”

“Oh, of, of course. Thank you for all your help today. And for your company.”

“Any time. Gotta say, I like keepin' you company. You want me by your side again, you got it. Anytime.” A short bow and then he’s gone. 

As he shuts the door, Indrid wonders: What would it take for “anytime” to become “all the time?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Indrid has a bad day. Duck shares a secret.


	3. A Dance for the Fishes, and a Dance for Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck shows Indrid something special.

It’s midsummer, the days so warm and bright that Indrid wishes he could spend all his time outside.

Which only adds insult to injury as he lays on his bed, head covered by a silk pillow, because the day has been so bad and aggravating that he never wants to see another living creature as long as he lives. 

He’d awoken to a vision of a disaster, a dam bursting in a nearby town. When he’d gone to ask the ministers and advisors to send word to the imperiled area they’d refused to do as he asked until after he’d supplied them with the probable movements of several groups of outlaws in the nearby woods. No amount of emphasizing that time was of the essence and that lives were immediately at stake could convince them otherwise. 

Then there was the long argument between him and Stern because the advisor could not seem to grasp that the further away in time a moment was, and the more people it involved, the harder it was for Indrid to see anything definite so no, in fact, he cannot predict the movements that a neighboring army may or may not make a year from now. 

Worst of all, when he’d been trying to eat lunch in peace, he’d overheard two guards speculating on what, exactly, Sylph traits were good for in certain lewd contexts and lost his appetite (even the fact that moments later he heard Ned threatening some sort of elaborate payback if they ever spoke like that again did little to cheer him up). And then he’d returned to argue with Stern for another three hours.

And so, instead of enjoying the warmth of the summer day, he is going to stay in bed with a pillow blocking out any stimulus and woe betide the next human who troubles him for something. He’s going to rip off his glasses and make sure they have nightmares about his Sylph form for months. 

Yet he knows, before the knock even comes, that he will do no such thing. 

“Your highness?” A soft drawl from the other side of the door. Duck, using his title only because he’s been scolded once by Minerva already for addressing him too formally in front of others. 

A creak as the door opens.

“Indrid?”

Footsteps, stopping at the edge of the bed. Indrid lifts the pillow slightly, turns his head. A familiar chest and stomach (don’t look lower, don’t look lower, don’t look oh to hell with it), clad in green.

“I was, er, comin' to ask if you’d any plans to go outside the castle today. But I’m gonna guess the answer's no.”

“Correct” he moves the pillow away from his face, tosses it aside, rolls onto his back, “which means you are free to pursue whatever activities you wish this evening.” 

Duck says nothing, and when Indrid looks at him it’s clear the man is weighing Indrids' current disposition against what he’s about to ask.

“What if the activity I had in mind involves you?”

He softens, jaws no longer poised to snarl and tongue no longer ready to spit out a barb. 

“What is it?”

“Had somethin' to show you, thought you might like it, but if you need a night to yourself-”

Indrid holds up a hand to stop him.

“Let me find some shoes.” He hangs over the edge of the bed, searching beneath it.

“You’ll want a cloak or somethin' too.”

“It’s sweltering.” He looks up and Ducks eyes dart from him to the ground, as if he’d been staring at something he shouldn’t. 

“It gets real cold on the beach, even in summer. Specially when the sun goes down.”

“You remembered.” It has to have been at least a month since the conversation, Indrid mentioning he’d yet to visit the seaside, Kepler's pride for both it’s trade and it’s beauty. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he’d just never had the chance. His duties as seer grew with each passing day, tethering him to the castle like a hound to its master. 

“Yeah, been waitin' for a chance to take you. Tonight seemed like a good bet.”

“That it is.” Indrid tucks a deep blue cloak under his arm and follows Duck out and down to a castle gate. 

They pass through a sliver of woods and then the terrain changes, sand and tall, gold and green grasses that whisper as they walk through them. Indrid doesn’t mean to spend the journey there venting, but when Duck asks what’s troubling him it all spills out. By the time they reach the shore, he feels a hundred times lighter.

Curiously, Duck turns him away from the smooth stretch of beach, sand a pale pink-purple from the rocks that make up the coast, and towards a stand of large pile of boulders near a cliff face. They pick their way up the face of one to find a cave.

“You know, if I didn’t have foresight, I’d think you were luring me out here to kill me.”

“Gettin' spooked?” Duck flashes a smile over his shoulder. 

“It takes more than one knight and a cave to frighten me.” He returns the smile, joins Duck at the entrance. 

“It is awful ominous. Think that’s why I was the first person to actually poke around in it.” He looks at the sun, lowering towards the horizon. 

“Good, we got here in time. C’mon.” He moves inside, Indrid keeping close behind, leads them down a small path between rocks, the crash of waves growing louder with each step. 

They emerge onto a flat stone in a cavern, water and sunlight filtering in from holes and arches in the surrounding rocks, the light through them casting a pink-purple glow.

Duck sits down and Indrid follows his lead. It’s so peaceful, the dull roar of the tide, the call of sea-birds, the sense that he is somewhere the cares of the world will never find him. He shuts his eyes, breathes deep.

“Thank you.” He whispers.

“You’re welcome, though for what I ain’t sure.” 

He cracks one eye open, sees Duck smiling gently at him.

“For bringing me here.”

“Ain’t even seen the best part yet.”

Indrid opens both eyes, peers around the cavern. What could make this better?

“There!” Duck grabs his hand to draw his attention to one hole in the cavern, higher than the others. Water begins pouring through it, little by little as the tide rises, and as it flows it fills up a series of pools in the stone below. Indrid looks closer, realizes the pools sit in some sort of pitch-black crystal, each one a perfect circle with a thin edge. As they watch, nine black tentacles emerge from a deeper hole at the center of the others. Each finds a rim of a crystal pool and begins moving in slow circles. 

Music, in watery tones the like of which he’s never heard, fills the cavern. Soothing, enchanting, changing with tide and the whims of the mysterious musician in the deep pool. 

“What is it?” Breathless, he peers forward, straining forward for a better look.

“Don’t rightly know. Never seen the whole of it, can’t find anythin' like it in any of book. I call it the, uh, the uh,” he looks embarrassed, mumbles out, “song squid.”

“Apt.” Indrid laughs, notices with interest that Duck tugs his boots off, rolls up his pants, and carefully slides down one side of the rock into the water, which stops at his calves. Indrid kicks his shoes off, doesn’t bother with his pants, and joins him, taking the hand Duck offers to steady himself on the sand.

“Watch.” 

As they stand together, movement fills the water in the deeper part of the cavern. Metallic flashes come first.

“Silver sea snakes. Harmless.” Duck whispers.

Purple and orange swirls beneath the waves.

“Schools of rock sculpin.”

A flapping fin, deep blue, breaking the surface with a joyful splash.

“Eagle rays.”

Indrid keeps watching, realizes with wonder, “they’re dancing.”

“As far as I can tell. Any time I been here and the song squid played, the rest of them come out and do this.”

“Seems a shame not to join them.” As he says this, wistfully, a small ray circles his feet in time to the melody. He spins, mirroring it, pauses when he notices his arm is above his head. 

Because he hasn’t let go of Ducks hand. 

For a long note of a strange song, they stare at each other. Then Indrid moves and Duck moves with him, finishing the twirl and catching his other hand. They dance in a circle, a slow motion waltz as the snakes weave between their steps and the rays lift their wings as they spin by. Indrid is transfixed by the scene around him and by his partner in equal measure.

The last light of sunset fades, and so too does the song. 

“Damn, here I thought I had two left feet on land. Turns out they get worse in the water.” Duck laughs.

“The rays make everyone look bad. Showoffs.” 

Duck opens his mouth to say something else, and in tandem they note their proximity to each other. They were not this close when they started, of that Indrid is sure. Duck drops his hands, abruptly waves him back towards the rock they were sitting on.

“We oughta head back. Can’t have them thinkin' I kidnapped you or somethin'.”

“Of course.” He scrambles back up the rock, slips his shoes on, shudders. The cool, soft fabric of his cloak settles on his shoulders as Duck wraps it around him. 

“See? I know what I’m talkin' about sometimes.”

“Often, I’ve found.”

They make their way back towards the castle, kicking up a path of fireflies before them. 

“I ain’t ever showed anyone that before.”

“Why me?”

“Seemed like you needed some serious cheerin' up. And, well, because I, I wanted to. Find I like makin you happy.” 

Indrid can’t find his words. Thank you isn’t enough, not in the slightest. 

“One day I’ll have to show you something equally remarkable.”

“Ain’t no need for that.” Duck says as they reach the gate. They bid each other goodnight, Duck heading to his shift on the watch, Indrid to his room.

He’s distracted the entire way there, not by what Duck said, but the words he almost spoke, the ones glimpsed in a future that didn't come. 

_“One day I’ll have to show you something equally remarkable”_

_Duck smiles, touches a hand to Indrids' cheek._

_“Ain’t no need for that. You already have.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Pining.


	4. Longing for You as You're Dreaming of Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid sits in a tree. Dani offers some advice.

This isn’t creepy, right?

Indrid's just sitting in a tree, enjoying the fresh air.

The fact that said tree gives him a good view of where the Pine Guard is training is an accident. Okay, it’s a coincidence. Semi-coincidence. 

Fine, he chose this spot specifically because he likes watching Duck be strong and capable and occasionally get his behind handed to him. 

He’s about to be interrupted, though.

“Who you got your eye on?”

“Eeep!”

“Sorry! Figured you’d see me coming.”

“I did, Dani, but I was not expecting you to appear upside down!”

Dani grins. She’s hanging by her knees from a branch above him, blonde hair filling Indrids view. She gracefully sits up, climbs down to sit near him. 

“Soooooo?”

“I do not have my eye on anyone.”

“Uh huh, sure. You’ve just been staring unblinkingly at Duck for the better part of an hour on accident.”

“Have you been spying on me?”

“Indrid, everyone in the garden can see you. Most of them think you’re just being eccentric. But I can spot pining from two hundred yards away.”

“Oh.” He picks at the edge of his robe. One more tear in it won’t do any harm. 

“Dani, how did you let the Lady Flame know of your affections?”

“I brought her a red, orange and black bouquet and some berries for Dr Harris Bonkers and asked if she’d like a tour of the garden.”

“And that worked?”

“I mean, it took two months for one of us to ask if we were, you know, actually dating. But after that things got easier.” She smiles dreamily, swings her legs in the air. 

“I see. So it can be done”

“Look, Indrid, I’m going to be honest, the Sylph-with-a-human thing isn’t the only concern for you. I’m basically a servant, and Aubrey is only one step above that in the eyes of a lot of people here. You’re royalty. Duck isn’t. There’s a high chance you courting him would cause a stir.”

“Are you quite sure they’re human? Duck and Aubrey, I mean.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Well, Aubrey has her” he extends his fingers and makes a ‘whoosh’ sound to mimic fire “and Duck has super-human strength and durability. And visions, although I sense he finds those to be an annoyance more than anything else.”

“As far as anyone knows, they’re just humans with some special skills.”

“I see. Be that as it may, I have no intention of courting Duck."

The sit in silence for a beat.

"Hypothetically, if I did, what would you suggest?”

“Hypothetically, find a way to show him how you feel about him.” Dani smirks, arches an eyebrow in his direction.

Show him how he feels. 

Yes, of course, Indrid can do that. Easy.

\---------------------------------

“Duck?”

Duck blinks awake, lifts his head to see Indrid in the doorway of his room.

“Everythin' alright?”

“Yes, everything is wonderful.” Indrid sits on the edge of the bed, making Duck keenly aware of the fact that, due to the heat, he’s been sleeping sans clothes. Thank fuck for the sheets. 

“There somethin' I can do for you?”

“There is.” He pulls his legs onto the bed, runs a finger up the outline of Ducks' thigh. Duck sits up, startled.

“You see, as I was in bed, I saw a future that troubled me.” His fingers continue playing up and down Ducks' leg, and he’s now wishing there was more fabric, or anything at all, covering his lap. 

“I saw you, here in bed, all by yourself” Indrid continues, “without anyone to tend to this situation.” He places a hand in Ducks lap, palms him through the thin sheet. A grin, sharp and hungry, spreads across his face when Duck moans.

“I couldn’t allow such a tragedy.” He moves his palm again, and again, and then Duck pulls him forward and kisses him, thrusting desperately against his hand.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Duck. I can’t stop thinking about you, about this.” He rips the sheet aside, wraps his fingers around Ducks cock.

“Fuck, Indrid, I want you so bad. I’ll, I’ll do anythin' for you.” He plants kiss after kiss against cool skin, wraps his arms around the prince, his prince, the person he wants more than life itself. 

“Anything?” Another kiss, Indrids' tongue running across Ducks lips before he pulls away. His strokes speed up as he licks a stripe across Ducks throat. 

“Then, my brave, strong knight, I want you to fuck me until I am satisfied, and then continue fucking me until you are the same.” 

“Yes, yes, Indrid AH!”

The orgasm jerks him awake, Indrids' name a whimper against the pillow rather than the cry it was in the dream. 

Just another dream. They don’t even have the decency to be visions, just fantasies that leave Duck gasping for air when awakens, consign him to hours of loneliness in their wake as he wishes Indrid was beside him. 

At least he behaved with relative honor in this one. In the one two nights ago, he’d found Indrid just as the fae was stepping out of the bath. He’d had him on the floor in a matter of moments and used him roughly, Indrids' pale hair plastered to his forehead, his skin damp and cool, cries of delighted pain and pleasure filling the room. He’d come with such a jolt from that one that he whacked his head against the wall as he awoke. 

Duck rolls over, tries to go back to sleep. They’re dreams, nothing more, he chides. Indrid is under his direct protection and is his friend. To pursue him in such a way would be put them both in an awkward position, could lose him someone he’s come to care for. 

On the other hand, the moments in which Duck can almost believe Indrid reciprocates his feelings are increasing. Indrid’s taken to eating with Duck and the others in the guard house whenever he can, and always requests Duck walk with him back to his chambers afterwards. At times when they’re alone, Indrid will sit close, rest his head on Ducks' shoulder or take one hand in his own if he’s not busy drawing. There’d even been an instance when Indrid, exhausted from a long day of work and Duck, tired and sore from being tossed about in a fight with a monster the night before, fell asleep in a clearing near the seaside. Duck awoke first to find Indrid sprawled out and half on top of him. He hasn’t told anyone about that moment, mostly because falling asleep on the job isn't something to be proud of. 

Then again, Duck is usually demonstrative with his friends and they with him. Aubrey is always hugging him, Ned nods off on his shoulder during longer briefings, even he and Mama once fell asleep back to back after a long watch. Maybe he’s just reading too much into Indrids' gestures, his hopes clouding his perceptions of the friendship.

He flops onto his back, sighs. 

After all, it’s not like Indrid is tossing and turning all night, wondering about him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Two staircases and many corridors away, Indrid has yet to fall asleep. Because he’s laying on his back in bed, wondering what he can possibly do to make his interest in Duck any clearer. 

(Besides the lewd, and deeply unhelpful, ideas his mind keeps offering up.) 

He’s been close, had nights where as he and Duck walked in the gardens or sat side by side futures of them kissing sprang up. But they’d disappear quickly, as if Duck had the desire and then dismissed it. 

He’s toyed with more direct approaches, but the odds of them backfiring are always to high and so he abandons them. 

Well, he’s not going to make any progress on it tonight. And he needs to relax his mind and body enough to sleep. 

One hand slips below the waistband of the loose pants he wears to bed. He shuts his eyes, runs his thumb up his shaft, proceeds with slow, long strokes until he’s hard. Pictures Duck, naked, spread out on the bed as Indrid crawls on top of him. 

The first bite mark is always on Ducks shoulder, Indrid leaving love bites in a half-circle down his chest and then back up to the other side. He runs his hands across the warmth and muscle of Ducks' legs, trails his mouth lower, kissing and biting until he reaches his hips. Sits up with a grin, runs a finger teasingly up Ducks cock, the humans' back arching as he groans, begs Indrid to touch him more. Indrid obliges, runs his hands along Ducks' legs, takes one hand in his own and kisses the palm before biting it. 

In the real bed, not the imagined one, Indrid lightens his strokes and faces a decision. Some nights, he imagines Ducks' patience breaking right around this moment, fingers twisting into Indrids hair and yanking his head into position. He growls an order and then Indird is sucking, gratefully, on his cock, the taste of sweat and skin and eventually come coating his tongue. That one usually ends with Duck pinning him in place and making him beg for release, only relenting once Indrid makes a series of filthy promises about being at Ducks' beck and call. 

Tonight, however, he chooses the other ending. Flips Duck over, thrusts inside of him, bites the back of his neck so hard he cries out. Drags his nails in repeating patterns across his back, making Duck moan and tighten around him (he tightens his grip on himself, he’s close, so close). Rips off his spectacles, feels Duck writhe under him as he shifts and changes inside him, wriggle his hips back to urge him on…

He gasps, groans as he spills into his hand. 

The part with the glasses is new. Apparently, since his chances of ever getting Duck in his bed are narrowing, his mind has just gone ahead and supplied the even less likely chance of him being able to do that in his fae form. 

He wipes his hand on a stray pillow, anger and sorrow welling up in him for wanting something so ridiculous. For wanting anything at all, really. He chucks the pillow onto the ground and it lands with a crunch. 

When he peers over the side of the bed, he sees he threw it onto a letter he received that morning. Nothing special, given that literally everyone in the castle received the same. But as he stares at it, he gets an idea.

He’s been going about this all wrong. Duck is a straightforward creature. Which means he needs a straightforward invitation.

Indrid is staring at the perfect one.

\----------------------------------------------

“Duck!”

Indrid is positively beaming as he steps out of his door right as Duck passes it. He’s tousled, as if he just rolled out of bed. Now if only Duck could look him in the eye without picturing his dream from the night before. 

“Gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” He’s only half-joking.

“Apologies. I have something important to ask you. The Solstice Ball will soon be upon us. As a high level member of the court, I have no chance of getting out of it.”

“Need me to invent a reason for you to avoid it?” He’d do it in a heartbeat if it meant making Indrid happy. 

“On the contrary. I am asking you to accompany me. If, if you would like to.”

The answer escapes him before he has a chance to think.

“Be glad to. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In tour guide voice: And here we see that most beloved of romance tropes, "conversationus avoidum."
> 
> Next up: The Solstice Ball.


	5. A Dance, But To What End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid takes a bow. Duck goes back in the closet.

“It’s not a date!”

“Duck, you literally said it was. To him.” Aubrey brushes dust from her dress coat, nudges Duck out of the way so she can look herself over in the mirror. 

“I’m afraid I have to side with Aubrey here, my friend.” Ned finishes polishing his boots, tugs them on. The Fall Solstice is upon them, and Duck is so nervous he hasn’t eaten all day. 

“It’s a figure of speech. Besides, he ain’t interested in me like that. Even told me himself that he needed an escort because being alone would make him stand out. So he asked me, on account of us bein' friends and on account of it meanin' he’d have a guard.”

“Does he expect trouble?” Ned steps beside Aubrey at the mirror, smooths his hair.

“No.”

“So, it stands to reason that needing protection is not why asked you but rather a way to save face. Which means it’s a date.” 

“Y’all ain’t no help.” He mutters, pulling on his jacket (deep green, just like his pants). His one concession to the festivities (or, more accurately, Aubreys' instance that he look like he was going to a ball instead of to work) is his shirt, silver and woven with the insignia of the Pine Guard. The magician herself is in a variation of her performance attire: red tunic with gold details, black pants, boots, and coat. Ned, on the other hand, wears muted grey and black, with a golden broach (the first thing he ever stole) pinned to his chest. 

“Duck, you’re clearly smitten with him.”

“It that obvious?”

“Yes.” Comes the unified answer.

“Fuck.”

“Duck, I believe what Aubrey’s getting at is that we’re confused as to why the idea that he’s making romantic overtures worries you.”

Duck mulls over an answer, but is interrupted as the door to Aubreys' room swings open and his world narrows down to the figure standing at the threshold: Indrid. 

He’s dressed in a loose tunic and trousers, almost entirely in silver save for the cloak tucked at his shoulders, which is a deep red fading into purple at the center. Between his clothes and his hair he seems to glow.

“You seem surprised to see me, Duck.” A smile plays across his face and Duck feels the eyes behind the red lenses appraising him. 

“No, uh, that is, uh, you surprised me. Thought there’d be some kind of fanfare when you turned up. Y’know, enterin' like a prince so that everyone has to stop to ooh and ahh at you.”

“You know such things do not interest me. Besides, I wanted to save the grand reveal for someone much more deserving than I.” He steps into the room, sweeping his arm towards the figure that follows him.

“Ta dah!” Dani strides into the room, beaming at Aubrey. Her dress is a swirling gradient of deep orange and red, pooling into bronze and gold at the hem, a circlet of late-summer flowers woven into her hair. 

Every single candle and lantern in the room crackles to life.

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” Dani takes Aubreys' hands, the other woman only ceasing to make stunned, half-finished compliments when Dani pecks her on the lips. Duck spies the toes of her sturdy work-boots peeking from beneath the bottom of her dress. 

“Shall we?” Indrid offers Duck his arm. Duck takes it, stands, ignores the whisper and giggle that passes between Dani and Aubrey.

“Ned, you comin'?”

“I shall follow you all shortly. There’s an old friend of mine who may be in attendance tonight. I want to have a word with him before I lose him in the crowd.”

Aubrey and Dani are already out the door before he finishes. Indrid and Duck follow behind them.

“You, um, you look real nice.” 

“You think so? I couldn’t get a straight answer from anyone about how I should look. ‘Clothes befitting one of your status’ is not the helpful advice Minerva thinks it is.”

Duck smiles, squeezes Indrids' arm reassuringly.

“You’ll fit in just fine. Might even be a tad eye-catchin to some folks.”

“To tell you the truth” Indrid whispers, just as they cross into the ballroom, “there’s only one person whose eye I wish to catch.”

\------------------------------------

So far, so good. The futures are an even split between Duck kissing him by the end of the night or the two of them having an argument. This is a vast improvement over this morning, when the futures involving kissing were at zero.

The chances of a kiss climb during the first hour, as he and Duck take turns being buffers, hosts, and guides to one another in the never-ending swirl of of new faces, both Sylph and human, in attendance. Indrid especially appreciates Ducks help when confronted with the vast tables of food. 

“Are these sweet?”

“Those are usually bitter when they’re that color, you’re lookin' for ones that are...aha, like this.”

“Oooh!”

“I know, right? Oh, here, try one of these.” He holds up a small, green square coated in sugar. Indrid, hands full with his plate and cup, considers his options and then simply opens his mouth. Duck feeds it to him, his cheeks turning pink when Indrids' lips brush against his thumb and finger. Interesting, Indrid hadn’t realized such a gesture could be considered flirtatious; he swallows, licks his lips with a satisfied sound audible only to Duck.

“Delicious.”

He grins, notes the blush spreading from Ducks cheeks down to his neck.

The odds of the kissing future catapult up to roughly eighty percent. 

Which means his next step should work perfectly.

When the orchestra begins to play he takes Ducks' hand and pulls him towards the other couples on the dance floor, although Duck mumbles a reminder about his two left feet. 

“Humor me with just one?”

“Think I can manage that.”

They face each other just as the first dance is about to begin. Duck bows.

Indrid takes a deep breath. Bows low.

And extends his wings. 

Across the room Dani gasps, whispers worriedly to Aubrey as they dance.

“Does Duck know what he’s doing?”

“I think so? Barclay taught us the basic dance steps so we wouldn’t embarrass ourselves too badly at these things.”

“No, does he know what _Indrid_ is doing?”

“I’m gonna go with no, because I also don’t know what’s going on.”

“I don’t know how Indrid got his wings to show just this one time, but the more important point is the way he’s using them. In Sylvain, moving your wings like that” she jerks her head over her shoulder, where Aubrey can see Indrids' wings moving in time with the music, mirroring the movements of his arms “when you dance with someone is flirting.”

“Ooookay? So he’s flirting with Duck.” As they spin she spies Barclay, hand over his mouth in shock as he refills a tray of food. 

“That’s the other part of it. In Sylvain, it’s considered low level flirting, like holding hands. But if you do it with a human, it’s a huge deal. It’s like a show of vulnerability, a love letter, and a mating display rolled into one.”

“There’s no fucking way Duck knows that.”

They pause for a moment to exchange a concerned glance and utter, in tandem, “yikes.”

Meanwhile, Indrid is feeling quite exhilarated both from the look of wonder on Ducks face and from the feeling of him brushing softly up against his wings as they dance. 

“I thought it was a fuckin' cape.”

“That was the intent. I made a slight adjustment to the enchantment on these” he taps his glasses, “so that my wings would be visible tonight.”

“Why?”

“I felt like showing off for you.”

Now there’s a smile Indrid’s never seen before. 

He takes Ducks hands as they move out and back, slower and slower, the song winding to a close. He isn’t paying attention to the futures anymore; he has Duck here in his arms and that’s all he needs to see. 

The song ends, each couple pressed close together as the steps dictate. Indrid wraps his wings around Duck, fully encircling him for the briefest of breaths before withdrawing them. They bow, and when they come back up Indrid brushes Ducks cheek with his hand.

Duck meets his eyes, opens his mouth to say something. Then his gaze changes.

“I, um, I, that is, excuse me.”

And then he’s gone, hurrying from the floor and disappearing.

Oh.

Oh dear.

Indrid really didn’t see that coming.

\-------------------------------------------------

An upside of living in a castle is that there are great many places to hide. One for every occasion, in fact.

For instance, the linen closet down the hall from the main ballroom is an excellent place to have a mild panic attack.

Duck is just managing to get his breathing in order when the door flies open, sending him back to square one. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?”

“Aubrey, the yellin' is NOT HELPFUL!”

“Duck, Indrid just did the Sylph equivalent of of telling the world that he’s in love with you and would like to court you. Which means you just rejected him in a room full of people.”

“................fuck.” Duck rests his head in his hands.

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Gee, thanks Ned.”

“I'm merely being honest. As far as a large chunk of that room is concerned, some human knight just upset a Sylph prince. Which isn’t going to do wonders for Sylph-human relations at the court.”

“Indrid’s upset?” Duck looks up, stomach threatening to twist into knots never before seen in nature. 

“I would say so.” Dani appears behind Aubrey.

“Fuck, okay, I can, I can, could y’all maybe not cram me into this closet for starters?” Duck shoos the trio backwards until they're all in the hallway. 

“Is Indrid still in there?”

“No, he disappeared right after you did. I think Barclay tried to say something to him but he just slipped out the door. I tried to follow him, but he lost me.” Dani twists the sleeve of her dress. 

“I need to find him, I gotta at least apologize.”

“Alright, Aubrey and Dani, you take the third floor, I’ll take the first, and Duck can take this one.” 

“Ned, have you forgotten we live in a huge castle?” Ducks voice creeps up an octave with panic. 

“We don’t have to check every room, just the ones where Indrid’s likely to go.”

“Fine, meet me back here in an hour.” Duck takes off, trying his hardest not just to sprint down the hall yelling Indrids' name. 

An hour comes and goes, and each search comes up empty.

“Look, why don’t y’all go back to the ball and try to enjoy yourselves. I fucked this up, and y’all shouldn’t have to lose your evenin' helpin' me unfuck it.”

“You sure?” Aubrey looks worried, but lets Dani lead her back into the ballroom after Duck nods. 

Right, if he were Indrid, where would he hide?

It wouldn’t be somewhere obvious, somewhere a well-meaning person would think to check.

It would be the last place anyone would think he’d go. A place that a person would assume would make him more upset.

And if it was Duck that upset him…..

Duck sprints this time, skids to a stop outside his room. Nudges the door open, light from the few torches casting dull shadows across the floor.

“Indrid?”

A sigh.

“You know, there was only a one in two thousand chance you thought to look here.”

A “shuff” against the floor and a glimmer of silver from under the bed.

“What were you gonna do once I came back to go to bed? Wait for me to fall asleep and then sneak out?” He asks gently, taps the crystal sitting on the table by the door so it spills light into the room. He crosses to the bed and sits on the edge of it.

“In all the other futures, you stayed up the whole night looking for me.”

“Really? That seems, well, actually no that’s exactly what I planned on doin'.”

“You’ve come to apologize. There’s no need.” More rustling from below the bed and then Indrid slips from beneath it and sits up, dusting himself off. 

“Like hell there ain’t. I got flustered and ran out on you. Got the gist of what you were sayin' with the dance and just panicked. Didn’t know just how big a deal it was you said it that way, but that don’t excuse it.”

Indrid slumps onto the bed, keeping an arms distance between them. 

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have assumed you’d know what the gesture meant. And, well, I shouldn’t have assumed you returned my feelings.”

“Indrid, I-”

“I was so blinded by the futures I wanted I wasn’t paying attention to how you acted, and I let my own desires get in the way of your comfort. It was silly and rude of me to be so forward tonight.” 

“Forward?” Duck can’t hide the disbelief in his voice.

“Yes, I was far, far too forward.”

He looks at Duck to say something else and Duck doesn’t think, only moves. Leans in, grabs Indrids' head and pulls him in, kissing him as hard as he dares. 

When they break apart, Indrid stares at him. He hazards a grin.

“Just showin' you what forward looks like where I come from.”

Indrid licks his lips.

“Show me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Indrids wing color on this moth: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/341640321704813481/?lp=true
> 
> Next up: Indrid spreads his wings. Duck tries to lie.


	6. An Embrace in the Woods, And Eyes in the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Indrid hash some things out.

Duck doesn’t hesitate, grabs the front of Indrids' tunic and yanks him nearly into his lap. As they kiss, Indrids' arms wrap around his waist. He shudders as longer fingers run up and down his sides and begin pulling and prodding at his clothes.

“Got somethin' on your mind thereAhhhh.” Indrid takes his words as an opportunity to drag his lips down Ducks' neck. He continues kissing there as he speaks.

“I cannot believe, all this time I thought I was being so obvious.”

“Kind of were, ‘cept I wasn’t gonna try anythin' unless I was dead sure you wanted me.” He weaves his fingers into Indrids' hair, pulls him in for another kiss.

“Chalk it up to cultural differences?” Duck teases, nuzzling Indrids' nose when they next break apart. 

“Indeed. And now that that’s settled...” His hands come to rest on Ducks chest before gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling it off, the force of the movement tipping Duck back onto the bed. He laughs with surprise and delight as Indrid crawls on top of him and kisses him hungrily. 

“...I intend to waste no more time.”

“Fine by me.” He cannot believe this is happening, a small part of him terrified he’s dreaming. Indrids' mouth finds his once, softly, then trails little by little down his chin, his throat, bites playfully at the neckline of his shirt. One hand strokes Ducks shoulder, but the other grabs hold of the shirt and pulls, exposing more of his chest. He bites down.

“Fuck!” Ducks' hands, previously flopped on the pillows, fly up and grip Indrids' head, half in surprise and half in pleasure. Well, at least now he knows for sure he’s not dreaming.

“You’re teeth are fuckin' sharp.”

Indrid lifts his head, grins.

“Fae, remember? Oh, oh dear, was it too painful?” The grin falters.

“Nuh uh, just the right kind of painful. Mostly startled meEEEah!” Indrid bites down again with a small growl and Ducks' back arches. He turns to kiss the hand resting on his shoulder, yelps when another bite, and then another comes. 

It’s when Indrid bites closer to his neck that Duck pulls on his hair with more force, making him shudder and his wings extend slightly. Curious, he reaches out a hand, draws it down the tip of one wing. Indrid trills, lifts his head with a gasp.

“Good?” He traces it again, entranced by the look of bliss that comes over Indrid when he does so.

“Yes, those, oh, the inside is highly sensitive. The, the outside less so, as it bumps into more things, oh goodness, please, please keep touching them.”

“Here” Duck sits them both up so he can move more easily, runs a hand down the inside of each wing and Indrid whimpers, rests his head on Ducks shoulder. Duck strokes down with a flat hand, then curves about the feathers in circles with his fingertips. Kisses Indrids' cheek each time he sighs, the faes' hands bracing on Ducks thighs. 

“They’re incredible.” He strokes close to where they connect to Indrids torso and they stretch out a tad more.

“ThaAAAAaank you.” Indrid purrs, kisses his shoulder. That gives him an idea.

“You went to all that trouble just to show them off to me?” He tips Indrids' chin up, kisses him gently before letting him respond.

“Uh huh.”

“Then show off for me.”

Indrid looks shy, just for a moment. Then he sits up straight and extends his wings as fully as the room allows. Duck scoots on his knees to the end of the one on his left, begins methodically running his hands down it little by little. There’s a band in the middle he’s noticed earns the highest whimpers when he touches it, and so this is where he presses his lips. 

It tickles, and feels awful strange when he runs his tongue across a small spot. But any discomfort or awkwardness of the gesture is obliterated by the sound Indrid makes. He moans, sits back on his heels and digs his fingers into the bed-sheets. Duck works his across the first wing, adding firmer strokes as he reaches Indrids' body, the other mans hips twitching in the air whenever he does. Duck occasionally runs a hand down to stroke his own cock, the feeling of Indrid laying himself for vulnerable for him and wanting him so much doing the rest of the work of getting him hard. There’s no hurry, he reminds himself. Once he’s reduced Indrid to near-orgasmic mess doing this, then they can figure out how to put his cock to good use. 

He pauses, cups Indrids' cheeks in his hands, kisses him, slipping his tongue into his mouth when his lips part with a shaky gasp.

“Want me to keep goin'?”

“More than anything. But I’m afraid we have a situation.”

“Oh?”

“If we do not return to the ball, together, in the next fifteen minutes, Minerva is going to come looking for you. And she’s going to come straight here.”

“Fuck.”

“Agreed.” Indrid retracts his wings, shudders. 

“Don’t give me much time to romance ya.”

“No, which is why I suggest we save such things for another time.” He smiles, glances down.

“Oh dear. Am I correct in that you’d prefer not to go back out in such a state?”

“Not if I can avoid it.” He’s willed hard-ons away before, he can do it again if he has to.

Indrid kisses him once more before shoving him backwards and undoing his pants, tugging on them until he’s able to wrap his fingers around Ducks' cock. His movements are firm, fast, and unrelenting. Duck groans.

“Careful, there are people passing by shortly. We don’t want to be heard.”

“Easy, fuck, easy for you to say, you ain’t the one whose got the hand of the best lookin' man in the world on hisMPHH.” Indrid dives forward and kisses him, tongue eagerly exploring his mouth and muffling his words. He works his thumb and forefinger deftly across the head of Ducks cock and he feels himself getting close.

“Shit, it’s gonna get on our cloths.” He whispers when Indrid finally lets him breathe.

That same grin from earlier, mischievous and filthy, before Indrids' face disappears from his vision. 

“What’re youOH” he slaps a hand over his mouth as Indrids' closes around the tip of his cock. Indrid purrs, draws his tongue across it and then Duck comes, Indrids head staying put until he’s collapsed back on the bed.

“Hmmm, tastes a little different than I’m used to.”

“I...damn, now there’s an image. Fuck, Indrid, you’re, you’re...”

How do you say “you’re everything I’ve ever wanted” without seeming like you’re getting too attached?

Indrid adjusts Ducks pants and shirt, tries to make them look presentable, then stands up and shakes out his clothes. 

“Come along, my sweet, we need to be going.”

“You don’t need…”

“The outfit conceals my arousal well. It’ll go away on its own.”

Duck stands, smooths and re-tucks his clothing, throws his jacket back on. As he moves to open to door, Indrid embraces him. 

“You have no idea how happy you’ve made me.”

Duck pecks him on the cheek, grinning as he turns the nob.

“Oh, I think I got some. And trust me, the feelin's mutual.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Duck is trying not to hyperventilate outside the advisors room. 

He’d received a summons at dawn to come and speak with the ministers and advisors about the events at the ball and what they “meant for his position.” 

He’s fucked. It was worth it. But he’s still fucked. 

The door swings open and he steps inside, spies Minerva and Stern along with an ambassador from Sylvain (Vincent, who Duck likes and who is fond of him, so at least he’s got that going for him). Facing them in all his official seer glory, with his back to Duck, is Indrid. 

“Duck Newton! I hope you have a reasonable explanation for your behavior last night. It was unfitting for a knight, especially one of your caliber.”

“I…it was a misunderstanding?” He stands next to Indrid, unsure how much he’s told them.

“I’m afraid, Lady Minerva, that the fault for the events is with me. I made a gesture that had a different meaning for Duck than for myself, and in the confusion we each left to seek out the other to clear things up.”

“A romantic gesture, which is itself a large problem.” Stern adds, eyeing Duck suspiciously. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Indrid cocks his head, and all Sterns' suspicion shifts his way.

“That was a Sylph courtship dance, Indrid. Even I know that.”

“Oh! Oh this is embarrassing. You see, in my circles back home, dancing that way was done as an expression of friendship. A show of trust, if you will. I hadn’t realized it had a different meaning in other parts of Sylvain.”

Both Minerva and Stern look at Vincent for confirmation. He shrugs.

“It’s not unheard of for younger Sylphs to interpret old etiquette in new ways. It causes confusion, but such is the way of things.”

Minerva nods, Stern pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Look, Duck, did anything happen last night to change your relationship with Indrid, or compromise your ability to do your duties as a knight and member of the Pine Guard?” 

“No” it’s true, he tells himself, all that happened was that they’d acknowledged what was already there rather than change anything, “and I apologize for any offense my actions last night caused.” This he directs at Vincent with a bow. 

“No real harm done. Thank you for your time, Duck” Vincent waves a hand, dismissing him, and neither Stern nor Minerva move to contradict it. He’s nearly to the door when Indrid calls over his shoulder, casually. 

“Oh, Duck, I’ll be taking my mid-day meal outside the castle walls today. I’ll see you by the gate at noon.”

\------------------------------------------

Indrid lounges against the trunk of a large Pink Mallow, pretending to consider the food he brought with him. In reality, he’s watching Duck try very, very hard to act noble and not ask Indrid if he wants to kiss. He knows this both because of the futures flashing across his mind, and because Duck is counting leaves, mouth moving without sound, which he only does when he’s trying not to think about something. 

“Duck?”

“Yes, my prince? Oh, shit, sorry, old habits.”

“Not to worry.” He smiles as Duck sits down next to him and gives him a curious look.

“You’re blushin'.”

“Am I?” He knows he is, watches Ducks eyes brighten with excitement.

“You are! Hold up, do you like it when I call you ‘my prince?”

“Perhaps.” The heat spreads across his cheeks, betraying him. 

“Oh ho, you like the idea of bein' my prince? Havin' a big, strong knight at your command who’s devoted to you?” Ducks voice goes lower, firmer.

“Or is it the idea of bein' _mine_ that you like, my prince who’ll do whatever I want him to, let me have him whenever I desire?” He leans closer as he utters that last part.

“Both. All of it. But only when it’s you saying it.” He whispers, closing the inch between them for a kiss. 

“Well, don’t that open up some interestin' prospects.” Duck takes Indrids' hands, eases them both onto the ground until they’re laying side by side, facing each other. He hooks a leg over Indrids own, brings him as close as he can as he kisses him, slow and deliberate. Indrid eagerly returns the kisses, relishing the way Duck feels in his arms, tastes on his lips. The way his breath goes heavy just from Indrids' touch. 

“We, oh, goodness, we don’t have long today either.” Ducks no longer kissing his lips, instead coating his throat in soft pecks interspersed with deeper kisses that end in gentle nips at his skin.

“Well then, we oughta be efficient about things. What’ll it be?” He kisses the crook of Indrids' neck, swirls of pleasure shifting through Indrids body as he does. 

“I can’t pick, there’s too many futures and I want all of them.”

“Guess it’s my choice then” Duck smirks, stands up, pulls Indrid up as well and moves him until his back is against the tree. He sinks to his knees, tugging Indrids' trousers down as he does. Looks Indrid in the eye, grinning, as he licks a stripe up his cock.

“Here's what we’re gonna do; I’m gonna suck you off and get myself off at the same time.”

“Such excellent multitaskingOH!” Another lick as Duck undoes his pants, wraps his fingers around his own cock.

“And you’re gonna tell me exactly how to do it. Whatever you want me doin' to your cock, I’ll do, and do it to my own."

“Yes.” Is all he gets out before Duck takes him in his mouth. It’s warmer than he’s used to, softer in a way he can’t quite explain. 

“Move back and forth, slowly, oh yes, like that.” Duck hums, his mouth and tongue moving lazily up and down Indrids' cock. 

“Speed up, and start sucking.” Delicious pressure encircles his cock as Duck obeys. Intrigued, he looks down to see Ducks hand working his cock with increasing speed. He twists up at the end of his strokes; Indrid will remember that for next time. 

Hmmm, now what will Duck do if….

He digs his fingers into Ducks hair and shoves his head forward, so he takes all of Indrid at once with a moan. 

“Ooooh, yes, there’s a sight. You’re staying right there until I let go. Now, suck. Hard.”

Another moan, one that Indrid echoes. Ducks fist tightens and untightens around his cock, but otherwise stays still. 

“Mmmm, that’s it, we’re not in that much of a hurry my sweet. Perhaps I’ll just, OH, do that again, just keep you like this until the absolute last moment.” 

Duck gazes up at him, lust and something like a challenge in his eyes, rolls his tongue over the base.

“I can, gracious, come like this I, c-can see that possibility. But you, well, you’d have to wait until I was done and then let me watch you desperately touch yourself until you spilled into the dirt.”

A whine, coupled with a pleading suck.

“You’re right. That’s for another time.” He yanks Ducks head all the way back until its at his tip, lets go of his hair.

“Go fast and don’t stop until I’ve come.” He rests his hands on Ducks shoulders, bursts of pleasure moving up his body as Duck sucks hard and fast, laving his tongue across the head. Even better is the sight of his hand working the top of his cock hard and fast, thumb running over and over again across the tip. There’s a moan, shaky and high, and the feeling of it plus a mouth so desperate to please makes Indrid come. 

As Ducks swallows, he strokes himself rapidly, muffled groans becoming repetitions of Indrids name once his mouth is finally free. He press his head against Indrids' hip, his muscles tensing, his form radiating need and then he gasps and the fae watches the edges of his features as he comes. 

Perfect. Handsome and perfect and wonderful.

“Glad you, uh, you think so.” Duck grins up at him, panting. 

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud but, well, it’s certainly true. You’re magnificent, Duck.”

Duck kisses his hip.

“So are you, my prince.”

They get themselves looking as presentable as two people who were just rolling about in the woods can hope to be and walk, arm in arm, back to the castle. They eat as they go, so as not to arouse suspicion or waste Barclays' cooking. 

At one fork in the road, the last before they reach the castle, Indrid pauses, scans the trees. Duck puts his hand on Beacon.

“Trouble?”

Indrid blinks rapidly, shakes his head.

“No. I thought I saw something in the woods, but it’s nothing. Come on.” A kiss on the cheek and they’re off. 

On a ridge above them, hidden by the oaks and the mallows, three figures watch them go.

“You want us to try moving on them now?”

The leader shakes his head, fiddles with the coin on his neck; the mark of a royal thief.

“Not now lads. Something tells me we’ll have plenty of chances to do just that coming our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The plot thickens!
> 
> But not just yet. I'm taking a few days off from this fic, both to make sure I have the next beats plotted out in a way that works and to fill a shorter reader request for the Metamorphosis series.


	7. Of Royal Thieves and Yellow Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Indrid make some new friends. Maybe.

The flicker of green light in his room doesn’t surprise Duck; Indrid mentioned yesterday he was low on drawing supplies and would need to go into town, Duck escorting him as always.

What does surprise him is that, as soon as he arrives, he’s ambushed and half-dragged over to the bed by his enthusiastic...partner? Lover? What are they even supposed to call this relationship?

“I hope you don’t mind, but I called you here a little early.” He’s already undoing Ducks pants, kissing his stomach through his shirt as he does. 

“Seems like you had a good reason.”

Indrid takes Ducks cock in his mouth and sucks, eagerly, while humming.

“Fuck, okay, the best possible reason.”

Indrid draws his mouth back slowly, licks at the head for a moment before kissing Ducks' inner thigh.

“I’ll admit it’s a bit self-serving, I do so love doing this.”

“I gathered, from what you said the first time.”

“Does it bother you?” Another kiss, and then his tongue runs up the shaft as his thumb works the tip.

“NnnnnnhAHnope. Ain’t nothin' bothersome about you havin' folks you fucked before me. Ain’t like I’m some blushin' flower neither. And it’s, AH, well, it’s kinda an enticin' image.” He brushes a strand of hair from Indrids' face.

“Say more.” His lips close around the tip briefly, sucking hard, and Duck gasps.

“I like imaginin' you enjoyin' yourself, and, fuck, thinkin' about you on your knees in some fancy fae castle and eager to please.”

Indrid moans.

“You, uh, you like when I say things like that?”

“Yes, oh goodness.” He takes Duck in his mouth again.

“That’s what you did over there, I just know it. Got on your knees whenever anyone asked, let’em fuck that perfect mouth. Hell, maybe you even got a line formi'n once or twice, you’re so, s-so fuckin' good at it.”

Indrid moans again, his hands finding Ducks own and drawing them down to tangle in his hair. 

“Ohhhoh, that what you want my prince? A break from bein' all high and mighty to let me use you however I wantOhshit, shit, Indrid.” He’s been so distracted trying to come up with things to say that his orgasm surprises him. Indrid swallows, pulls away and crawls up into his arms. 

“That wasn’t too much was it?”

“No. Honestly I hadn’t expected that reaction; I suppose my previous partners were never as talkative as you, so it never came up. Or maybe no one else has ever made such filth sound so loving.”

On that last word emotion blooms in Ducks chest, made all the stronger as Indrid wriggles, trying to burrow as close to him as possible. 

“I do my best, my prince.”

Indrid meets his eyes, leans in to kiss him.

“You do very well, my knight

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Since their first dalliance in the woods two weeks ago, Duck's shown Indrid various routes to get to town. Some are fast, some are scenic, and some are secluded. 

They’re on one of the secluded ones now, since time isn’t a concern and Duck wants to steal as many kisses as he can while they’re gone (Indrid shares his view on the matter). It’s not that they don’t have privacy of sorts at the castle; but there are so many people there, so many ways they could be discovered by those who would not view their relationship kindly. 

They’re a half mile from town when Indrid halts his horse. 

“It’ll go best if you don’t try anything.” He murmurs.

“Trouble.”

The slightest of nods.

“Indrid, I’m here _specifically to protect you from that_.” He hisses.

“I need you to trust me.” Indrid shoots a glance his way just as three figures emerge from the trees. Two of them are holding cross-bows, one aimed at Duck and the other at Indrid. The third stands calmly before the horses, hands folded behind his back.

“Afternoon, gents. Would you be so kind as to dismount and spare my compatriots the trouble of knocking you down?”

Duck looks at Indrid, who is already hopping from his saddle. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am-”

“Boyd, Royal Thief of the Court of Austin.”

The man, Boyd, does not appear to enjoy having his moment stolen. Pastes on a thin smile.

“Correct, Prince Indrid.”

“Hate to break it to you, but we ain’t got anythin' worth stealin'. Maybe Beacon, but honestly I’d consider that a blessin'.” He joins Indrid on the ground.

“Ah, Duck, what a naive creature you are. I’m not here for any mere bauble; I’m here for him.” He points at Indrid and Duck instinctively steps between them.

“Now, now, no need to fret, I’ll be bringing you as well. I wouldn’t dream of separating you two.” His smile is somehow more unnerving than Indrids' has ever been. 

Boyd takes one horse, one of this henchmen the other, and the third walks behind the prince and the knight as they make their way off the main road and into the trees. Indrid is calm, gaze so often in the middle-distance that Duck worries he’s going to trip over a root.

“By the by,” Boyd tosses over his shoulder, “how is Ned doing?”

“Uh, fine?” 

“I’m sure my old partner’s told you all sort of unflattering things about me.”

Duck looks at Indrid. They both shrug.

“No, can’t say he has. Never heard him mention your name, actually.”

“What?” Boyd’s voice is flat.

“Duck’s correct. Ned talks about some things from his past, but I don’t recall you being one of them.” 

Boyd goes silent, doesn’t speak for the next two hours. It’s dusk when he finally addresses Indrid.

“Tell me, your highness, are you feeling positive-”

“About my future? Yes, actually. In thirty seconds, you are going to hear many, many hoof-beats.”

Boyd’s about to say something else when a rumble sounds in the distance. 

“They won’t take kindly to finding you here with two captives. Better luck next time.” He smiles, and Boyd curses, motions for the walking henchman to get on the horse behind his counterpart. They’re gone in a flash. 

Duck’s about to ask Indrid if they should worry when a group of riders bursts through the trees. Each one bears the same coat of arms; a hornet, wings spread in flight. There has to be at least a dozen of them, a flurry of yellow and black. One, in a golden jacket, dismounts and stands in front of Duck, hand on the hilt of their sword. 

“One of my scouts reported some unsavory looking characters heading for this area. You know anything about that?”

“They were, until a moment ago, holding us prisoner. I believe your riders scared them off. If you don’t trust me, ask the knight. He can’t lie. Or rather, if he tries you’ll know”

The leader considers Indrid, then Duck. 

“That true?”

“The captive part of the part where I can’t lie to save my life?”

“Both.”

“Yep.” 

Satisfied, they relax.

“I’m Hollis, head of the loyal and protective order of the hornets.”

“I’m Duck Newton, and this is Prince Indrid Cold.” Duck bows, Indrid waves. 

“You’re a ways from the castle.” Hollis is studying Indrid again.

“Got waylaid on our way into town. Not rightly sure where we are, been awhile since I was out this close to the border.”

“I imagine so.” Something in Hollis’s tone shifts.

“We can give you a ride back to the main trail, if that’d help.”

“That’d be awful appreciated.”

“Alright, Duck you’re with me. His highness can ride with Jake over there.” They point to another rider, who waves excitedly. 

It’s as they make their way towards the road that Duck realizes Hollis had a reason for riding with him.

“You’re Pine Guard, right?”

“Yep.”

“Any reason you folks aren't out near the borders more often?”

“Not that I know of. Most of the dangerous stuff from Kepler and from Sylvain seems to target the castle or woods near the Eastern edge of town.”

“Is that what they’re telling you?”

“I...wait, what?”

“Things are getting rough out here, have been for awhile. Sure we get trolls and direwolves and such, and some stuff coming over from the Fae, but a lot of it is from people from Kepler, or from Austin. Hell, half the reason I formed the order was to have some kind of real protection for folks living around here. Pine Guard never comes, town guards are useless, and the king won’t send anyone out to help. We’ve been able to keep anything completely bad from happening, but it isn’t easy.”

“I had no idea.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious, Hollis. This ain’t okay, it’s, it doesn’t make, uh, look, I’ll talk to Mama, and to the minister of security. There’s gotta be some way to fix it.”

Hollis slows their horse and the rest of the hornets follow suit. 

“I hope you’re right, but I have to say I’m not optimistic. This is as far as we can take you.” 

Duck nods, jumps to the ground. Indrid comes up behind him, taking his arm. 

“Thanks again for your help, Hollis.”

A small salute and then Hollis turns their horse and gallops up the road, the others falling into formation behind them. 

It’s late when they finally make their way through the door into the Pine Guards quarters near one of the watch stations.

“Duck! Thank goodness, thought we were goin to have to send out a search party.” Mama calls from her post.

“Glad to be back. Ran into some trouble, but I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. Gonna escort his highness to bed and then turn in myself; I’m beat.”

The halls are empty as they move towards Indrids' room. It’s only when they reach the door that Indrid starts shaking.

“Don’t go.” He has a death grip on Ducks hand.

“What’s wrong?” 

Indrid pulls him inside. 

“I, there were, there were futures where things went wrong, I was, was trying not to think about them, if you hadn't trusted me…”

“Hey, hey sweetheart, it’s alright, we’re alright.” He eases Indrid into the nearest chair, crouches in front of him, rubbing his arms reassuringly. 

“I had to be so careful, if, if you saw me getting afraid it made you more likely to try and resist, which could’ve, could’ve, oh I’m so glad you’re not lying dead in the road with an arrow in you.” He hugs Duck, tears trickling down his cheeks.

“Take more than an arrow to do that. Magical toughness, remember?”

“I’m afraid even you wouldn't survive one to the throat.”

Duck winces. Nope, he would not. He draws back, wipes Indrids' tears with his sleeve. 

“That why you were so calm?”

“Yes. I needed you to think I wasn’t afraid. I was, there were many bad futures, not all of them involving crossbows, but many involving me losing you” He sniffs, tries to collect himself, fails. 

“Please stay the night?” Indrids' voice is so small in that moment, hours of bottled up fear seeming to drain the life out of him. If Duck ever sees Boyd again, he’s going to break his nose. 

“You got it.” He smiles and the Sylph manages to mirror it.

“You can borrow a robe or something to sleep in, they’re all in my closet.” He stands and Duck goes along with him. His voice is still shaking, but his breathing is evening out.

Duck sifts through the closet until he finds a red robe that will fit him, changes into it. When he turns he smiles, realizing that Indrids' sleep clothes are the same as his day-off clothes; a white shirt and loose fitting grey pants. 

After some moments of adjustment (why are royal beds so squishy and why do they have so many pillows) they’re curled up in the center of the bed, Indrids' limbs wrapped about Duck as if he’s terrified he’s going to disappear. 

Duck strokes his hair, whispers soothing words, endearments, whatever he can think of until Indrid relaxes, letting out the occasional chirp-snore. He smiles, shuts his eyes, says one final thing as he falls asleep.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I ain’t ever gonna leave your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A vision and worrisome news.


	8. Nightime Visions and Daytime Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two visions are had, and two problems arise.

Duck wakes up in a panic; there’s something coming, advancing on him, he’s not in his room, he’s…

He’s in Indrids' bed.

He’d been having a vision. Nothing more.

Eyes closed, he takes a series of deep breathes, calming his fight or flight instinct little by little. 

And then Indrid sits bolt upright with a yelp, begins speaking a language Duck recognizes as Sylvian interspersed with a frantic chittering sound.

“Indrid?” 

The panicked noises continue, he reaches to touch his shoulder and notices the Sylphs' eyes are still shut. 

“Indrid, hey, hey, sweetheart, it’s okay, you’re dreamin'.” He shakes him lightly and there's a gasp, Indrid hunching forward, hands clenched in his hair. Duck touches his hand and he recoils, eyes wide in terror. Duck pulls his hand back, raises both palms in the air in front of him.

“It’s alright, it’s me, I’m sorry for scarin' you.”

“Duck?”

“Yeah, least I was when I fell asleep.” 

Indrid slumps, shoulders relaxing.

“Apologies, I was trapped in a bad future. It happens when I’m asleep sometimes. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’alright, was already up on account of a vision.”

“Was it bad?”

“Not sure, but it scared the hell out of me. You and me were in a cave, and Aubrey and Ned were there, and somethin' had seen us and was comin' towards us. Somethin' big.”

“Oh dear.” Indrid takes his hand and squeezes it sympathetically. 

“Gonna take a wild guess and say yours was bad too.”

“Indeed. Just...smoke and screaming and fear. I don’t even know if it’s likely, or how far away it is. That’s the worst part of futures appearing in my dreams; I can’t get any context for them.”

“That sucks.” Duck takes his free hand, brushes Indrids hair down from where he’s worried it into peaks. Indrid sits contemplatively, then huffs out a small laugh.

“My, don’t we make quite the pair.”

“I think it’s a good one, even if our special powers keep us from gettin' sleep.”

Indrid kisses him.

“I agree.”

He lays down on his side and Duck does the same, facing him. Keeps stroking his hair, his cheek, savoring the sight of him in the dim light of the moon. They’ve never had this before, never spent the night together. He hopes, with a depth of want he didn’t know he possessed, that the smile on Indrids lips means he wants it to happen again too.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to go back to sleep, but you should try to.” 

“Like to stay up with you for a bit, unless you mind?”

Indrid shakes his head, moves closer, glasses and smile glinting in the moonlight.

There’s moment where they simply consider each other, Ducks mind wandering towards pleasant ways they could pass the night. He can’t tell if Indrids mind is on the same path.

And then Indrid closes the distance, kissing Duck with surprising fierceness, hand slipping beneath his robe and raising goosebumps on his skin. His fingers search until they find the tie and undo it. When that’s done he pushes Duck onto his back, refusing to end the kiss until Duck is moaning from the work of his lips alone. 

“You are spectacular like this.” He’s straddling him, roaming his hands across his skin. 

“Ain’t got a bad view myself.” He tilts his hips up and Indrid gasps, dives down to kiss him again, one hand skirting Duck’s hip before traveling lower. 

“Please let me fuck you.”

The request is so blunt and unexpected that Duck laughs. Indrid blinks at him behind his glasses.

“Takin' the direct approach this time, prince charmin'?”

“The subtle approach lead to weeks of dancing around each other. And I am no prince charming.” Indrid crosses his arms in a parody of a huff. 

“You got me in your bed without clothes on, usually takes some kind of charm to do that.”

“You haven’t answered me, oh, oh alright.” Duck rolls his hips as Indrid is speaking, which gets his point across. 

Indrid moves off the bed and over to a small silver chest, which he clicks open. It takes several seconds of shifting through drawings before he produces a red vial that Duck recognizes instantly. It’s Scarlet Oil, used far and wide to, among other things, prevent the spread of illness or the experience of pain during sex. Most people learn to recognize it, and hide it from prying eyes, by their sixteenth birthday. 

“This future has been probable for a while so I chose to be ready for it.” He tosses his shirt off, removes his pants as he sits on the bed. 

“Of course, didn’t have nothin' to do with you bein' hornOHshit, Indrid, yes, damn, you ain’t wastin' any time.” Indrid is already working his way inside him, grabbing his thighs to move him into a better angle.

“Patience is not one of my virtues.” He growls, thrusting all the way in.

“Fuck! Like, like hell it ain’t, seen you, ah sit perfectly still for hours waitin' for a future to make sense, oh, goddamn, like that.”

“Fine, it’s occasionally a virtue, now would you kindly stop talking and kiss me?”

Duck grabs Indrids head, pulls him down into kiss after kiss, the ache and pleasure of Indrid inside him making him moan. A quartet of stings draw across his thigh when Indrid scratches him and he yelps, then shudders. 

“Like that?”

“Yes.” He kisses Indrids' cheeks and throat, desperate to make him do it again. The Sylphs smile grows wider and he sits up, proceeds to put both hands on Ducks chest and scratch them down as he quickens his thrusts. Duck hisses, digs his fingers into the sheet below him. Indrid does it again, and again, and then switches to his legs. 

“It’s delightful to mark you like this, my sweet. And, goodness, each time I do it you get so tight around me. But I wonder…” His fingers close around Ducks cock, stroking him hurriedly.

“Ohhhhhhfuck.” Duck shuts his eyes, bites his lip, his whole body coiling with tension as Indrid laughs low. 

“Even better, such a lovely fit, ohh sweet goodness yes.” His thrusts are getting erratic, his tongue sweeping across Ducks skin in haphazard motions. It’s when he bites down on Ducks shoulder that he feels him come, and then his movements on Ducks cock start ending in twists and he’s right behind him, spilling onto Indrids hand and his own stomach. 

Indrid rolls off of him, panting happily. 

“I do believe I’ll be able to fall asleep now, gracious, I’m exhausted.”

Duck laughs, shifts onto his side.

“See, I’m good for all sorts of things.”

“A multitude. Next time I have future-nightmares, I’ll be summoning you here to do that. Again. And again.”

“Just when you can’t sleep?” Duck teases, rests his head on Indrids' shoulder. 

“Then, and when I can’t concentrate, and when I’m bored, and…” he wraps his arms around Duck, “well, you get the idea. I want your company whenever I can get it. And not just in my bed.”

“You do seem to like it in that one clearin'.”

“Yes, but that’s not what I meant. I’m so much happier when you’re nearby.”

“Guess I better stay as close as I can.” He cuddles up against him, eyelids already drooping. Indrid says something else, but he doesn’t hear it, the heartbeat beneath his ear lulling him to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------

The knock on the door the next morning finds them both waking up, abruptly, in each others arms. Indrid pulls on the robe Duck was wearing, while Duck rolls off the bed to hide. Indrid sighs and wishes, not for the first time, that they were far from the castle and could cease worrying about who might find them in bed together. He makes sure Duck is out of sight before opening the door.

“Good morning, Mama.”

“Mornin', your highness.” She doesn’t bow and Indrid is infinitely grateful for that. 

“Sorry to call on you so early, but Stern’s called an emergency meetin' and needs us both there. You too, Duck” she lowers her voice for the last part.

“Fuck, how, oh never mind. I at least got time to put on a change of clothes?” Duck peers over the edge of bed.

“Yeah, but make it quick. I’ll see you both there. And don’t worry boys, your secret, if you can call it that, is safe with me.” A wink and then she’s gone.

Fifteen minutes later, Duck is the last to arrive in what Ned refers to as Sterns “war room.” He slips into a seat next to Aubrey, chances a quick smile Indrids way as Barclay slides him a cup of coffee. How is such a small expression so beautiful?

“Thank you all for joining me.”

Right, emergency meeting. He opens his sketchbook, prepares to flip to whatever future Stern asks for. 

“I’ll get right to the point; our intelligence reports tell me there is a spy somewhere in the castle. A Sylph spy.”

Aubrey gasps, Duck and Ned exchange a worried look, and Barclay drops his cup with a crash, sending hot tea onto both Mama and Indrid.

“You mind elboratin' on those reports?” Mama, unshaken, wipes her hand with a napkin as Barclay quickly cleans up the spill. 

“Information that, by all rights, should only be known to the highest court officials, has been overheard in the royal palace of Sylvain.”

“But we’d only know that if we had spies too. Wait, do we have spies?” Aubrey looks at Duck and Ned. Duck shrugs at the same time Ned nods. 

“Yes, Lady Little, we do, for situations exactly like this one.”

“You askin' us to try and sniff this person out?” Duck sounds unsure about the prospect even as he says it.

“The task of finding the spy will fall primarily to the castle guards, not the pine guard. But I need you all to be vigilant about those who you see coming and going from the grounds, and report anything suspicious to me. There’s also the fact that the Sylph members of our court are more likely to speak openly around you all than around myself or my men.” 

“Wonder why.” Aubrey mutters, and Duck elbows her. She elbows him back. Indrid tries not to laugh. 

“Prince Indrid, I will need you to-”

“Search the futures to see if the spy reveals themselves. Understood.”

“My guess is that the spy is someone who has access to many parts of the castle, someone who enters court meetings and events to deliver food or drink, or possibly clean. Someone who often goes unnoticed.”

Judging by how rigid he just went, Barclay noticed Stern glance quickly at and away from his at the same time Indrid did.

“Your highness, I need to speak with you about the specifics of this assignment. The rest of you may go.” He waves and the pine guard stands, each member bowing. All but Duck begin filing out of the room.

“Uh, your Lordship? You may wanna know that we got kidnapped yesterday, temporarily, by a man named Boyd.”

Ned freezes and Barclay collides with him, each muttering an apology before hurrying down the corridor. 

“I assume they were after the prince.”

“Yes, but they got scared off. Whatever they want him for they weren’t willin' to tangle with the hornets to hold onto it.”

“Before you offer the idea, Lord Stern, it can’t be for my powers. Or, at least, not to make use of them. Austin could get it’s own seer; I’m not the only fae with these abilities although we are rare.”

“I see. And what do the hornets have to do with this?”

“That’s somethin' else I wanted to ask about. Hollis, the head of the order, told me things are gettin' pretty rough out along the border lands or the more remote parts of Kepler. They’ve asked for help and gotten none, which ain’t right.”

“I can assure you, any threats in their area are mild compared to what we face nearer the castle.”

“You sure about that?” Duck crosses his arms, arches a brow.

“Yes, I’m sure, it’s my job to be sure about such things.”

“But-”

“We are done here. Oh, and you will not be needed as an escort for the prince any longer. He will not be permitted outside the castle walls until further notice.”

“What?” Indrid’s voice overlaps with Ducks. No, no, this hadn’t been likely at all.

“He’s a target of something sinister and apparently having a knight with him isn’t enough to prevent his abduction.” Stern snaps. 

“I instructed Duck not to act! It was safer.” He’s on his feet in a flash.

“Safer? Prince Indrid, you are a crucial asset of this court. Having you kidnapped and hauled off to another kingdom is not safe in the slightest for you or the kingdom.”

“He ain’t an asset, Stern, he’s a person, he's-”

“Enough, and that is Lord Stern to you. Honestly Duck, if I didn’t know better I’d say you had ulterior motives for wanting to continue escorting him.” Sterns voice is growing colder, his eyes more suspicious and they are hurtling towards a scenario where Duck tries to lie.

“Very well. For the good of the kingdom, I accept your terms.” Indrid sits back down, begins drawing, heart growing heavy by the second.

Stern nods, satisfied, turning his back on Duck and missing the apologetic gaze he sends towards Indrid. 

Indrid tries not to look too upset.

He’s positive he fails.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the week, Duck, Ned, and Aubrey are on the trail of new problem. Earlier that morning, Dani walked into the guardhouse with a piece of paper and a disgusted look on her face. 

The paper read, in huge red letters, “Beware the monsters among us. The Fae are dangerous. And they are watching us.”

Below the words were two drawings, one of a fae with a goats' head on a mans body, holding an axe. The other, more terrifying, was of a figure with sharp teeth and claws, red eyes, antennae, and dark wings. 

Barclay sees it and winces, making Mama set her mug down on the desk with a thud.

“Goddamn, that does it. The war ended before most of the bastards were born, hell, before their _grandparents_ were born. You three, go into town and find out who did this and put the fear of the gods and more importantly, me, into ‘em.” 

And so they’ve been following a lead to the only printers shop in town, run by a young man named Kirby, tearing down papers as they go.

“I’d never make anything like that, no matter how much anyone offered me.” 

“Sure, a likely story.” Aubreys hands are already sparking.

“Ned, a little help here?”

“I believe him, my friends. I’ve known this young man for years. He formed a culture sharing club when he was just a boy, used to bring his Sylph neighbors honey and pester them with questions.”

“Heh, I’d forgotten about that. Still put on a club dinner once a month, you all should come.”

“Okay, okay, look, can you at least go through your shop? Maybe whoever did this stole somethin' to make these.”

Kirby nods, begins going shelf by shelf, counting quietly. 

“This anything?” Aubrey, in a corner of the shop, holds up her hands; they’re bright red. 

“Ink. Holy shit, what happened to my red ink? Half of it’s gone.” Kirby digs beneath the shelf where Aubrey is standing. 

“Mystery partially solved!” She raises her hands triumphantly, looks at them again.

“This comes off, right?”

\--------------------------------------------------------

They spend all day investigating, but have no success beyond learning that whoever the culprit was, they broke into Kirbys' shop the night before. 

Duck drags his feet towards his room, relieved he doesn’t have the night watch. 

It’s not just today that’s getting to him, it’s that he and Indrid have barely seen each other since the conversation with Stern. They’ve both been busy, and times when Indrid would normally go into town for supplies or a breather are no longer an option when they want to spend time together. 

He opens his door and jumps two feet in the air. 

Indrid is sitting on the chair, paper clutched in his hands. 

“Apologies, I should have called out.”

“Hey, no heart attack, so we’re fine”

Indrid tries to smile. It falters halfway and his face falls. He sniffles.

“You been cryin', oh sweetheart.” Duck kneels down, embraces him. Knows without looking what paper Indrid is holding.

“Thought we got all of them, they upset Dani and Barclay too. Imagine they’d upset any decent human or Sylph.”

“It’s not just that. It’s more personal.” He un-crumples the paper, points at the winged fae.

“I know what that’s supposed to be Duck. Because it’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Feelings and sharp teeth.
> 
> Enjoy what I write, be it this series or another, and have a buck to spare? https://ko-fi.com/thiswasinevitable


	9. Two Wings, Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed.

Duck should say something, anything, but all he can do is stare at the drawing and then back at Indrid.

“But I’ve seen your-”

“Wings. Yes, but only those. They’re the part of me least offensive to human sensibilities. Had I shown the rest, I doubt you would have been seen at the ball with me.” Indrid tosses the paper to the ground, stands, paces.

“Like hell I wouldnt’ve. You know I’d been dyin' to be near you for months by then.”

“This version of me.” Indrid gestures angrily to his human form.

“Any version of you.”

Indrid snorts, derisive, and anger bubbles up in Ducks chest. 

“Goddamn, you think I’m that shallow?”

“Forgive me if I don’t feel inclined to give any human the benefit of the doubt right now.” He spits back. Duck glowers, crosses his arms.

“That’s all I am, huh? Could just swap me out for another one and go your merry way. Glad to know that’s how you see me.”

“You really want to talk about how we see each?” Indrids' voice goes cold

“Because if that’s the case, tell me what you see now.” With that he rips off his glasses and Duck freezes to the spot. There’s a ripping sound as wings tear through his clothes, the room grows smaller as he fills more of it, his head sprouts antennae, his fingers claws.

He fixes him with a glowing red stare, draws his lips back to reveal teeth sharper than any Ducks ever seen. 

“Well?” It’s almost a growl. 

Is he frightened? His heartbeat warns him so. But he knows a bluff when he sees one, knows how many living things turn their most frightening when they themselves are afraid.

Duck glances down at the paper. Back at Indrid. 

“I can tell you what I ain’t seein'.”

“Oh?”

“Ain’t seein' anythin' in this room that matches the picture.”

“Now is not the time for jokes.”

“I ain’t jokin',” he drops his arms, approaches his prince, tilts his head up more than normal to meet his eyes. 

“All I see is the man I love, just with a different coverin' than I’m used to.”Gingerly, he takes the spectacles from Indrids grasp, sets them down on the table. 

“I, I thought.” The fight goes from Indrids' voice.

“That I’d run? Be scared of you? Was that what I did in the futures?”

“Erm, not in most of them. Most went some variation of this way. But I convinced myself the worst ones would come to pass anyway.”

Duck takes his one hand in both of his own, kisses the knuckles. 

Indrid coughs, sheepish.

“I feel a bit silly. And uncomfortable; this shirt is not built for someone with wings.”

“Ain’t nothin' silly about preparin' for the worst. Just promise me you’ll give me the benefit of the doubt next time?”

Indrid nods, looking at him shyly.

“Would it bother you if I took this off?” He indicates his shirt and Duck shakes his head. After a moment of ungraceful flapping and tugging, it lands on the floor. 

“You’re staring.”

“You’re shirtless, it’s a natural response. That and I was expectin' more feathers.” Aside from his wings, the only feathers are a collection off small, shimmering maroon ones that move from his back to form a sort of collar. It reminds him of the fancy lace ruffs his grandmothers friends used to wear. A dusting of down coats his shoulders, goes as low as collar-bone and then ends. 

“I always thought I looked like someone tried to combine a moth with a man and got bored a third of the way through.” 

Duck stands on tip-toe, kisses his cheek. 

“More like they put all the best bits together.” 

\---------------------------------------

He’d been so afraid. No matter how many futures showed Duck responding well, all he could see where the ones where he rejected him.

Yet here he is, Duck kissing his cheek, gazing at him with love and curiosity.

“What’re the antennae for?”

“Decorative. When I was little I hoped they give me stronger senses, but it was not to be.”

“Can I touch one?”

Indrid bends forward in answer and Duck reaches up. Tiny sparks of sensation suddenly course through him. He gasps

“Just decorative huh?” Duck thumbs up one of them again and Indrid chirrs.

“I thought they were. Then again, it’s not like I run around petting them. Or like anyone else has tried that. Fae usually ignore such body parts in favor of wings and, well, the more obvious ones.”

Duck drops back off his toes, grinning. 

“Speakin' of wings, may I?” 

Indrid extends them (it feels so nice to stretch them out, even if Duck didn’t immediately set about stroking them in all the best possible ways). The giddiness with which Duck explores his body is contagious, and he shuts his eyes, chirping and purring as Duck moves his hands in figure-eights and then broad lines. Eventually one hand finds his ruff, scritches it. He trills, rubs his cheek against the hand as it continues tracing through the fluff. 

The few times he’s been around humans in this form, he’s always felt too large, even though he’s only a head taller than most of them. His size always adds to the feeling of menace, of them shrinking away. But in this moment, he loves the feeling of being bigger than Duck, able to fold him in his wings and keep him safe and happy. 

He does exactly that and Duck laughs when the wings curl around him. He wraps one arm around Indrids' waist, head resting against his chest. Indrid, eyes still shut, takes the hand idly scritching his neck and brings it to his mouth, kissing the palm. 

Duck sighs, kisses Indrids' chest.

“It’s nice, you bein' like this. I mean, I know I ain’t the biggest or tallest guy around, but it’s be a long time since I felt so, so…”

“Protected?”

“Was gonna say ‘enveloped’ but yours sounds better.”

“Why my sweet, brave, knight, do you like having a big, strong, mothy fae in your bedroom?” 

“Think I just might.” Familiar lips against his chest again, followed by a small lick. 

“Then perhaps we can arrange for that to happen more oftenOuch!ohhh”

He opens his eyes to find Duck sucking a bruise on his skin. He winks before starting on a second one.

“Ah! Careful, or I might think my sweet human wants to play a bit rough.”

Duck bites his shoulder. Indrid growls, bites down on his palm in response and Duck gasps. Indrid dips his head down, nips carefully at his neck, feels him shudder.

“You’d be thinkin' right. Fuck, if, if I’m gonna have these weird powers, I wanna use ‘em for shit other than gettin' tossed around by abominations and trolls and whatever.”

Indrid licks his lips, a new and tantalizing future emerging. He cups Ducks cheeks in his hands, kisses him slowly. 

“Off.” He tugs on the front of Ducks tunic and he hurries to remove it. As soon as it’s gone he spins Duck around and shoves him face-down onto the desk against the wall beside them. 

“Oil’s in the bottom drawer.” Duck taps the desk with his toe. Indrid retrieves the red vial, takes the opportunity to pull Ducks pants down and a trace a clawed finger across the back of his thigh. When he stands, it takes a moment to undo the his own trousers.

“Blasted, fancy nonsense.”

Duck snickers. 

“Don’t laugh at my suffering, Duck Newton.”

“You’re sufferin'? I’m the one who’s goin' mad over here waitin' for you toFUCKoh, oh fuck.”

“You were saying?” Indrid purrs, working the head of his cock inside. 

“Nothinoh, it, it feels different.” Duck’s hands clench and unclench and Indrid rubs one hand soothingly on his neck. 

“The shape and size are altered from when I’m in a human form. I’ll let you investigate at another time. Right now” he thrusts halfway in, pulls out and Duck moans, “we have other business to attend to.” He snaps his hips again and Duck presses his forehead to the table. It jolts up a moment later when Indrid drags his claws across his lower back. 

“I’m trusting you to tell me if the pain becomes unpleasant.”

“You, uh, fuck, you got it.” Duck’s already panting. This is going to be fun. 

He pushes all the way in, pauses, then tries a series of short, sharp thrusts.

“Indrid.” Duck whispers. 

“Yes, my sweet?” He bends forward, arms resting on either side of Ducks torso. 

“Nothin' just, just feels good, and I, oh fuck, I want you so much.” The words are hushed, rapid-fire, and Indrid brushes his lips against the back of Ducks neck as he keeps speaking.

“The things you do to me, you have no idea, I want, I want everythin', want you, need you, fuck, Indrid, I want more, harder, please.”

“As you wish.” He growls, works his hips faster, puts more force behind each thrust, and bites down at the base of Ducks neck. 

A noise somewhere between a scream and a groan comes from the other man.

They both freeze, listen for concerned voices or hurried footsteps. 

“Top drawer, there’s a handkerchief.” Duck pants, and Indrid reaches down, rifles through the desk until he finds it. 

“I, I want you to keep doin' that. But I keep makin' that kinda noise someone’s bound to come runnin'.”

“You’re quite right.” It’s true but Indrid wishes he could hear those sounds in their full glory, make Ducks voice go raw. 

“If I knock on the table twice” Duck demonstrates, “that means stop. Other’n that, fuck me as rough as you want.” He stuffs the fabric into his mouth, bends back down, Indrid running his palms over his shoulders as he does. Just when he feels Duck relaxes, he draws all five claws of his right hand down his back and begins thrusting, hard and fast motions broken up by slow drags that make Ducks legs buckle.

He licks Ducks left shoulder-blade, a whine reaching him when he pumps his hips that morphs into a muffled scream when he bites into the skin. Another bite, another cry and then he straightens up, digs his claws into Ducks thighs, hips, and ass, pulls nearly all the ways out and pauses, counts to ten, smiles at the garbled begging reaching his ears. 

He pushes back in, moves for another bite, this time on Ducks arm. This time there’s no stop, not even a breathe between marks as he coats Ducks back in them, the human’s steady stream of moans and curses dissolving into whimpers as his hips buck back. Indrid smooths a hand around his thigh, reaches between his legs and thumbs at the head of his cock. Duck moans one last thing, Indrid is near-sure it’s his name, and then he comes, the tension in his body draining rapidly away after. 

Not wanting the future where Duck loses his footing and falls limp onto the floor, Indird pins him in place, bites the base of his neck again as he fucks him. He groans, feels Duck gasp as he comes inside him. Takes his time pulling out, wanting to wring as many small, grateful sounds from Duck as he can. 

And then they both slump onto the floor.

“Sweet merciful fuck.” Duck shifts until he can kiss Indrid, nuzzles his cheek when he’s done. Indrid hums in agreement, before a sentence from their earlier argument flashes through his mind.

“You said you loved me.”

“I do.”

“Oh.”

“Is...that a problem?” Duck sounds sleepy rather than worried.

“No, I just always assumed humans made a to-do out of first time they told someone that. Fae do.”

“Guess it just slipped out, but that don’t make it any less true. I’ll make a to-do if you want. Could go runnin' down the halls shoutin' about how much I love you.” Duck teases, Indrid puts his head in his hand as he laughs.

“Please don’t. You’re not wearing any clothes. And you haven’t given me a chance to say it back.”

He meets Ducks eyes and if he didn’t love him before the look in them now would do the trick.

“I love you, Duck Newton. I love you so very much.”  
\---------------------

A week later and those words still have Duck floating on air. 

Love. He’s in love with an incredible, enchanting, magnificently attractive, utterly singular prince. And that prince loves him back.

His thoughts are occupied with Indrid, his strange smile, his laugh, his tongue (alright, so that last one makes a lot of appearances) as he walks into the guardhouse that morning. There are flasks of water waiting on the table. He picks one up and drinks from it, humming all the while.

Then his vision goes whites, and he falls to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A variety of problems and a variety of positions.


	10. Hearts afire, Hearts aflame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion and problems.

Ned is outside the guardhouse, talking with Barclay, when there’s a crash from inside. He makes the door first, Barclay right behind him, to find Duck doubled over on the floor, gripping his chest, eyes shut tight in pain.

“Shit, shitshitshit.” Ned kneels down, feels Ducks pulse as Barclay picks up the flask laying in a pool of water on the ground. He shakes a drop onto his finger, tastes it, immediately spits onto the ground.

“Duck, whatever you do, do not open your eyes.”

“My heart’s about to explode and you’re worried about my my eyes?”

“Someone gave you a love potion; the next person you look at, you’ll fall head over heels for them. And unless your feelings for Ned or myself are very different than what we thought, I’m guessing that’s not something you want.”

“Shit!” Ned and Duck say in unison.

“Friend Duck, am I correct in that you’re already in love with our seer?” Ned keeps his voice calm, tries to sooth his increasingly panicked compatriot.

Duck nods, eyes still shut. His pained grimace is fading. That’s something, at least. 

“Barclay, if I take him to Indrid, will anything bad happen?”

“It won’t make me hate him or nothin' will it?” Duck whispers, afraid.

“No, it won’t. I’m not completely sure what effect, if any, a love potion has if the first person you see is someone you already love, but I know it’s nothing so negative.” 

“That settles it. On your feet my friend, and keep those eyes closed while I steer you towards your beloved.” Ned stands and Duck gets shakily to his feet, slaps a hand over his eyes for good measure. 

“Just don’t run me into any walls, please.”

Ned smiles.

“I won’t, and that’s a Ned Chicane guarantee.”

“Oh, brother.” Duck mutters.

\--------------------------------------

Indrid stretches out in the tub with a sigh; he won’t be called upon as seer until noon, which gives him a morning to relax. It’s a pity Duck has the morning watch, he would very much enjoy his company right now. 

The futures float through his mind, resetting and shifting, and he lets them flow, not bothering to focus too much on any given one. He sees Ned ready to knock on his door, calls out, “it’s open” before the noise comes.

“Indrid? Are you alone in here?” The bathroom door is shut, and so they can’t see each other, but in the futures he watches Ned pulling Duck into the room, both men looking harried.

“I’m taking a bath, give me one moment and I’ll-”

“No need!” The door swings open just enough for Ned to shove Duck through it before slamming it shut.

“Good luck!” Comes a fading shout and then the outer door shuts as well.

“You don’t have to cover your eyes, Duck.” 

“It’s, uh, a long story, you, you sure we’re alone?”

“There really isn’t any room to hide in here other than the tub, which I am occupying, so yes, I am sure.”

Duck uncovers his eyes, blinks them open. Smiles at Indrid, about to say something when his jaw drops. He shuts it, licks his lips.

“What happened?”

“I drank a love potion on accident, or well, I guess it was on purpose since someone left it where I’d drink it, but I didn’t want to drink it, is what I mean, and, and, uh, wow it’s hot in here, Barclay and Ned thought it’d be best to make sure I saw you when I opened my eyes since I already love you so here I am.” He’s just staring at Indrid, pupils growing wider.

Indrid peeks at their futures, finds that now there is only one way for this morning to go. Right now, he can decide to move things along, or let Duck grow increasingly uncomfortable.

“Well, that was certainly clever thinking. Did Barclay mention what would happen after you saw me? And could you grab me a towel?”

“Said he wasn’t sure, just that it wouldn’t be bad. Think it worked, I don’t feel anythin', fuck, anythin' weird-odd? No, that don’t sound convincin'” Duck says that last part more to himself as he turns to retrieve a towel. Indrid steps out the bath and starts it draining.

“Hurt like all get out when I drank the thing, but now I feel, uh, like, like….” He trails off as he turns around and sees Indrid, now standing close by. Holds out the towel, still stammering. Indrid takes it, but instead of letting go Duck grins and uses it to pull Indrid to him, twining his fingers into his hair and kissing him as soon as he’s within reach. Keeps kissing him as he tosses the towel on to the ground before pulling Indrid down with him.

It’s only when Indrid is flat on his back, panting, that Duck breaks the kiss.

“Feel like if I don’t fuck you right this instant I’m gonna die.”

“While I doubt anything so dire will happen, I certainly like where this is headed.”

Duck growls, kisses him again while grinding against him. Sits up long enough to remove his jacket, pulling something from an inner pocket before throwing the garment away. 

“You call me over prepared.” Indrid eyes the red vial as Duck opens it.

“I figured we’d eventually be needin' it durin' an outin', that was until Stern nixed ‘em.”

“You know, we could move to the bed OHohhhh, I see, goodness.” Duck is inside him before the end of his sentence.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me, sugar, I ain’t in the mood for waitin'.” His voice goes lower than usual, the growl returns and yes Indrid likes that very much, thank you. He grips tight to the sleeves of Ducks tunic, moans as hard, fast thrusts send pleasure racing up his spine. 

“Best fuckin' sound in the world.” Duck smiles, kisses him eagerly, and Indrid moans louder when he pulls away. Duck raises up on his elbows, changing the angle of his thrusts so that Indrids nails scratch against the marble floor. 

“Touch yourself for me.”

Indrid wraps his hand around his cock, gives it long, firm strokes. Duck watches him, transfixed. After a moment he adjusts to close his hand around Indrids. 

“Changed my mind, wanna do it for you.” 

“Be my guest ohhhhhhhgoodnessyes.” Duck works his hand in time with his thrusts, drags messy kisses across Indrids neck and far, far too soon he comes, Duck releasing his cock as soon as does in favor of gripping his hip so hard Indrids sure there’ll be a bruise. He buries his face against Indrids' neck, coming with a groan. 

Slowly, he raises up, brushes Indrids' damp hair from his forehead, bumps their noses together. 

“You’re so fuckin' handsome.”

One day Indrid will not blush when he says that. But it is not this day.

“So are you, my love. Shall we make ourselves presentable to greet the day?”

Ducks' smile turns mischievous.

“Who said I was done with you?”

He hasn’t pulled out, and when he rolls his hips it’s obvious he’s already hard again. 

“I, ah, I do believe we have discovered what happens when the first person you see after a drinking a love potion is already the object of your affection.”

“Guess you’re right. Makes you hornier for them then you’ve ever been in your fuckin' life. And when it comes to how I feel about you, that’s sayin' somethin'.” Duck chuckles, but then his gaze turns solemn.

“If, if it’s too much, or it’s botherin' you, or, or if you ain’t in the mood I can lay off, maybe lock myself in a closet-”

“I am very much in the mood, but point taken. If it becomes unpleasant, we’ll figure something out. Right now, I am enjoying how very, um” the blush warms his cheeks again, “uncouth this is making you.”

“That so?” Duck rolls his hips again, keeps moving them slowly and the stimulation so soon after his orgasm sends pinpricks through Indrid, making him gasp.

“Like gettin' roughed up by the common folk, your highness?”

“Duck, you are a literal knight.”

“Yeah, but before that I lived on a literal farm.” He thrusts harder for punctuation.

“If you must know, I have a weakness for when you place knightly codes and court etiquette asideAHhhhhh, and, and, oh you get the point please don’t stop.” He’s not sure he could even still make a point, Duck roughly and rapidly fucking him making it hard to concentrate on anything other than the the places where their bodies touch one another.

“Then I, fuck, oughta tell you that fuckin' you twice in a row like this feels so fuckin' good, I love that I can feel how slick and ready you are from the last time.”

The words make heat spread across Indrids chest. He moans, nods.

“Gonna find a way to keep you like that for me all the time, make sure you’re ready to take my cock whenever I want, use this perfect ass however I like.” He grabs his ass and squeezes, making Indrid yelp. He’s switched to slow, regular movements that always end with a sharp thrust, rocking them both back and forth on the floor. Indrid whines, tilts his head trying to get a kiss and is met by lips and a tongue that seem ready to devour him. He thread his fingers into Ducks hair, wanting to keep him close, wanting them to be connected at as many points as they can.

“You wanna see somethin' real ‘uncouth’” He whispers, biting Indrids' ear as awaits the answer.

“Yes, yes please.”

Duck pulls out and sits up, rapidly stroking himself and letting out the filthiest sounds Indrid’s ever heard. It’s music to his ears, he closes his eyes to let it sink in all the more, only for a hand to fist in his hair and yank his head up a moment later. 

“Nuh uh, prince charmin', want you to watch.”

Indrid sits up on his elbows, but but Duck doesn’t release his hair. Instead he grips it tighter as he quickens his strokes. 

“Want, shit, want you to see what you do to me, wanna see your face when I come all over that high-born skin, oh, oh fuck, fuck.” Indrid watches him tense, and the sight of him coming across his stomach is more attractive than it has any right to be. But it’s nothing compared to look on Ducks face when he finally lets go of Indrid and slumps back on his heels. He looks decades younger, his features glowing with pleasure and happiness. Indrid leans forward, gives him a chaste kiss. 

Then cold moves through his whole body at once and he shivers.

“I r-request we move somewhere warmer. Damp skin on cold marble in chilly weather is not my friend. “

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Duck tugs his pants up as he stands, has Indrids' robe off its hook by the door by the time Indrid gets to his feet. Helps him into it, rubs his arms briskly trying to warm him. 

“Better?”

“Yes, although I also request blankets and the presence of your body heat.” He makes his way into his main room , Duck on his heels.

“Think I can manage that. Um, could I borrow a robe or somethin' again, my clothes are all damp.”

“Rolling around the floor with someone still soaking wet from his bath will do that.” Indrid teases, tosses him the red garment he’s come to think of as “Ducks robe.”

Duck catches it, grins at him.

“I got no regrets.”

\------------------------------------------------------

This is ridiculous. Granted, when the potion first kicked in Duck thought he was dying, so “surprise, it just makes you really horny for the man you’re in love with” is a major improvement. But it’s been over an hour and he can’t go more than a minute without wanting to fuck Indrid. Again. 

Up until a moment ago they’d been curled up under every blanket in the room, Indrid asking Duck about what it was like growing up on a farm and listening in fascination to the answers. His body and mind didn’t stop pulsing with desire the entire time, but he ignored the urges as best he could. He was enjoying simply laying there in those wiry, wonderful arms and talking,. 

And then Ned knocked on the door, and he and Indrid are currently discussing Barclays findings about the potion. Apparently, it will take three hours for any effects Duck is feeling to wear off. Well, that was better than living the rest of his life constantly needing to fuck his partner. It could just be a semi-constant need, like normal. 

Indrid shuts the door and makes his way back to the bed, Duck sitting up and opening his arms. The fae sits down and is halfway into is embrace when he glances at Ducks lap and smirks.

“My, it really is persistent.” He nuzzles Ducks neck, runs a hand across his thigh. 

“Uh huh, thank fuck it ain’t permanent.” He slips his fingers inside Indrids' robe, drawing them lightly up and down his side. Indrid chirps, pecks him on the cheek.   
“You, uh, up for more?” He keeps his fingers moving, the chirps they elicit giving him an idea.

“As long as it’s not too athletic.”

Duck uses his other hand to touch the rim of the red spectacles.

“Can I take these off?”

“Wait.” Indrid holds up a hand, untied his robe and drops it onto the bed. Then he nods, and Duck carefully pulls the glasses away and sets them on the bedside table. Turns to face the handsome fae waiting for him in amidst the rumpled covers. 

“Lay down and get comfy.” He hops off the bed, finds Indrids' own bottle of Scarlet Oil sitting on his desk. Climbs back onto the bed and nudges Indrids legs apart so he can sit between them. Dumps oil into his hands and proceeds to rub it up and down Indrids cock, feeling the appendage harden as he does. It’s definitely larger than when Indrid is in his human form, but Duck’s betting it was the four ridges on it that had felt so unusual the last time. 

A purr draws his gaze up and he finds Indrid watching him through heavy lidded eyes, the slight glow of them tinging his cheeks and neck red. 

“Figure this way all you gotta do is lay back and let me take care of you.” Duck leans forward, kisses the line of fluff at the top of Indrids' chest, then sits up and straddles him. Sharp, delightful points of pain light up his thighs where Indrid grips them. 

“Go as slow as you need to my sweet OHhhhor do that.” Indrid arches his back as Duck sinks all the way down onto his cock. Weird durability powers have their perks.

The effects of the potion are flooding his mind now, his skin catching fire wherever it touches Indrids', his ears longing for a string of pleased, desperate sounds to come from that mouth.

He knows just the thing, leans forward to nip and suck at Indrids' neck (he can’t quite reach his lips in this position). Moans as Indrid drags his claws up his sides and onto his back, wriggles his hips to show his gratitude. Takes a moment to rub his cheek against his ruff before continuing down and delivering the hardest bite he can to Indrids chest. 

Indrid growls, extends his wings in pleasure and that’s when Duck makes his move. He pins the wings in place, making sure to get his hands onto the the band of feathers that seems the most sensitive. Fans his fingers across them, makes a firm circle with his thumb. Indrid trills and his hips jolt upward, continue you doing so even as the noise dies out. 

“If you stop doing that I will tear you to pieces.” The growled threat would seem more genuine if didn’t end with a broken chirp.

“Just keep ‘em spread for me sugar, and I’ll keep doin' it as long as you want.” He’s finding his rhythm now, sits up slightly so he can put more weight behind his movements, digs his fingers into the iridescent feathers beneath him. Indrid no long making words, only sounds, hands coming up to lovingly stroke Ducks chest and stomach, hips going in erratic, needy pulses. Duck’s amazed when he feels his orgasm closing in, he’s never come without someone touching his cock. He’s pulled from that thought by Indrid speaking.

“Bite, please, right here.” He taps at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Duck growls, digs his nails into his wings at the same instant he bites down, feathers giving way to soft skin. Indrids hips push up and he grabs onto Duck, muffling a cry against his shoulder as he comes. Duck rides him through the orgasm, need to chase his own release overriding everything, Indrid starting to whimper, writhing every time he touches his wings. Duck strokes himself once, twice, and then the tension coiling in his gut snaps and he comes in his hand. 

He eases himself off of Indrid, flops down onto his back.

“That was incredible.” It’s barely a whisper, Indrid reaching out and holding his hand.

“Sure was, even if I got feathers in my mouth now.”

“As you so eloquently put it earlier, I regret nothing.”

Slowly, he uses their joined hands to pull Duck into a hug, one wing covering him like a heavy blanket. They hold each other, Indrid purring softly, and just as Duck feels the potions effects gearing up for another wave, he mercifully falls asleep. 

An hour or so later, he’s awoken by the feeling of long fingers petting his hair. He opens his eyes and finds Indrid seated on the edge of the bed near him, dressed in the flowing, navy robes he wears for court business. 

“I have to go, my love. Does the enchantment seem gone?”

He scans through his body, finds only the level of attraction to Indrid he’s used to.

“Yep. Still want a kiss before you go though, prince charmin'.” 

Indrid smiles, kisses him once, and then stands. After he leaves, Duck takes his time getting out of bed and into his (still damp) clothes. Durable or not, this morning wore him out. 

The scene at the guardhouse is a swirl of anxious energy. Dani is standing watch, Barclay keeps looking out the window every two seconds, Aubrey is tossing a small flame from hand to hand, Ned bites his nails, and Mama sits in her chair scowling and blindfolded.

“Someone spike your drink too?” Duck takes a seat next to Aubrey.

“Found a cup of tea waitin' for me when I got here, took one swig and knew it was no good. Ain’t the first time someone’s tried that kind of potion on me. Got an hour left before I can look at any of you again.”

Barclay clears his throat.

“Now that we’re all here, I have two pieces of bad news. The first is that whoever left those potions wasn’t trying to put more love in the world; they were trying to kill Duck, Ned, and Aubrey.”

“What, were we supposed to die of broken hearts or longin' or somethin'?”

“The standard love potion is made using a flower called the bleeding heart. Queens Poison, the kind that dissolves completely in liquid and delivers a swift, painful passing, is made with a flower known as the devils tears. To the untrained eye, they are easy to confuse, and the other ingredients in each potion are similar enough that mistaking one flower for the other results in a very different substance than the person intended.”

“But how do you know they meant to kill just us three?” Aubreys knees are bouncing with nerves.

“Whoever it was, they were clever. They only put the potion in one of the flasks this morning, which were meant for you, Duck, and Ned to take on your watch. So that would kill one of you. Then the tea was timed to be sent to whichever of you remained here while the other went to inform the rest of us about said death, since we not supposed to leave this building without a guard. But because of the chaos of this morning, Mama was the only one here and she drank it instead. There was a third potion, hidden in a mug of wine for the last of you, wine you’d need while mourning your dear friends. I intercepted that one on its way out of the kitchen. No one knew where it’d come from, just that it was supposed to be delivered here.”

“What worries me, my friend, is that this is only part one of the ill news.”

“I’m getting to that Ned. You see, when I intercepted the final potion, someone thought I was bringing it to them and drank it before I could stop them.”

“Who?”

“Incoming.” Dani shouts into the room. With remarkable grace for a man of his stature, Barclay dives onto a nearby weapons closet. Ned steps in to fill the gap he leaves behind.

“Good afternoon, everyone.” Lord Stern is in the doorway. He’s smiling brightly, and he’s holding flowers. 

“Have any of you perchance seen the lovely Barclay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be a little slower than normal in the coming days, I've picked up some freelance writing jobs.
> 
> Next up: As the problems pile up, a quest is assigned.


	11. Out of one cave and into another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A catastrophe and a quest.

“.....And then Ned is trying to distract Stern by spinnin' some tale about a potential lead on the guy who kidnapped us, but Stern just keeps glancing around all hopeful and meanwhile Aubrey’s coughing to disguise the fact that Barclay knocked somethin' over inside the closet and I’m just keepin' my damn mouth shut so I don’t have to lie.”

“Goodness, he’s not still lurking around the guardhouse is he?” 

“Nah, wouldn’t have tried this if he was. Once Mama took her blindfold off she hustled him out of there. Thought she was gonna have to haul him over her shoulder, but it didn’t come to that.”

They’re sitting on the flat, wide stone inside of the cave where the song squid will soon begin playing. Duck knew being cooped up was getting to Indrid; Stern being unable to focus on anything other than Barclay made him willing to risk disobeying orders to bring the prince to their favorite spot. He’d even made a real date of it, grabbed a blanket and a basket of food from the kitchen before whisking Indrid out of the castle to the seashore. 

Indrid is laying on his back on the blanket, head resting in Ducks lap as they talk. The fact that he’s wearing at least four layers of clothing does nothing to decrease his allure.

“The worst part is there’s a chance it’s permanent, the three hour thing only happens if you don’t look at anyone for the entire time.”

“Or only look at the object of your affection.”

“Think I did a lot more than just look at you.” He grins. It please him that the memory of that morning makes Indrid go pink. And then the fae sighs.

“Poor Barclay. It was bad enough to have the person you were infatuated by think you were a spy, imagine then having that person fawning over you and knowing it’s from an enchantment rather than their true feelings.”

“You think he’s sweet on Stern?”

“I’ve seen futures, rare ones, where he tells someone, usually Mama, as much. Beyond that he shows almost no signs of it, except for an insistence on being the one to fix Sterns coffee because no one else gets it quite right.”

“Damn, if I didn’t think Stern was barkin' up the wrong tree before with the whole spy thing that’d be all I needed to hear. Barclay spent years helpin' Mama with the Pine Guard; no way he’d do anythin' to make a war more likely.”

A slow, melodious tune fills the air, and as Duck glances into the water he sees familiar colors swimming in time to the music.

“Hey, it’s playin' our song.”

“Does it have more than one?”

“Yep, heard it play all sorts of things. Only ever played this one when you’re here with me.”

Indrid takes Ducks hands, shuts his eyes. A small, peaceful smile spreads across his face. There’s a steady vibration in his chest and Duck faintly hears him humming along with the music.

“So I can sing it to myself when I miss you.” He whispers, response coming before the comment. Duck can’t think of anything to say, settles for squeezing Indrids hand, shutting his eyes, and letting their song wash over him.

\------------------------------------------

As they make their way down the beach towards home, a solitary figure seated near the waves catches his eye. The figure is wearing a gold jacket. And they have their head in their hands. 

He makes his way towards the person, Indrid close behind, and when they get near their head snaps to face them.

“Hollis? What are you doin' way out here?”

“Giving the old way of doing things one last try.” Hollis stands, faces them wearing an expression that was anger once, the kind that has worn down to resignation and sorrow. 

“Look, the Pine Guard is kept around the castle to protect it from corrupted or evil creatures coming from Sylvain, right? Because it’s close to where those things always pop up?”

“That’s how I understand it.”

“Last night one turned up in my village. It killed two of my riders, wounded at least a dozen more. I came all the way here today to ask, one last time, if the king would send you all, or some soldiers, or anything at all to help us. I was turned away. So I’m going home, and I’m rounding up my riders and anyone else who will help me and we’re going to start protecting our village, and the rest of Kepler, our way.”

Duck’s heart drops into his stomach.

“Hollis, listen to me, you saw the damage one of those things can do. You do this, you put even more folks at risk. Let me talk to-”

Hollis holds up a hand.

“I’m through relying on your help, or anyone else's. We’ll take it from here.”

A boom, like a thousand canons exploding at once, echoes from the east. Following it as rushing sound, worse than any windstorm accompanied by flashes of amber light that ripple across the ground, dying out as they hit the waters edge.

As quickly as it begins, it ends, leaving behind a deafening silence. 

Hollis turns back from the direction of the blast and starts, eyes widening. Duck whirls to see what he’s looking at and finds only Indrid.

No, this can’t be right. He had his glasses on when they left the cave. And their they are, perched on his nose. But he’s bigger, his eyes aglow, and his wings vibrating nervously. He notices them staring, looks at his hands and blanches. Takes the glasses off, examines them, movements growing more panicked by the moment when he puts them on and nothing changes. 

“You’re the one from the poster. The one they were warning us about.” Hollis stiffens, hand going their side for their sword

“I’m not! I mean no harm.” Indrid shrinks in on himself, pulling at the rips in clothes made by the transformation to try and better conceal his form. 

Hollis is already hurrying from the beach. Duck calls one final plea to listen. It falls on deaf ears. 

Behind him is the sound or nervous chittering. Hollis, the hornets, everything else can wait. 

Right now, keeping Indrid safe is all that matters.

\------------------------------

They arrive safely back at the castle to find that Indrid is not the only one to lose his disguise.

“It got everyone. There’s not a Sylph in Kepler whose human form is still intact.” Dani bites one sharp nail while Aubrey rubs her free hand soothingly. Her wings remind Duck of a bat, black and leathery, but with golden zigzags that match her eyes. It’s a far less dramatic difference between forms than is the case with Indrid, but it’s clearly worrying her.

Behind the two women stands Barclay, dark brown wings folded as tight on his back as he can get them. He’s much...shaggier in this form. Duck actually thinks it suits him, but he’s clearly in no mood for complements. 

“I don’t understand how I didn’t see this. It makes no sense!” Indrid is pacing, wings gesturing in tandem with his hands. 

“Can you see anything now? Like, what’s going to happen because of this.” Aubrey pulls Dani closer. 

“It’s all chaotic, all too far out. All of us losing our disguises at once reset so many futures simultaneously I can’t, I can’t.” He starts to sink down to the floor and Duck jumps out of his chair, guides him into it. He’s rubbing his temples, a low, pained whirr emanating from his chest. 

“I’ll be able to, just give me some, some time to oh no Barlcay incom-”

“Good evening everyone” Stern pokes his head into the room, beaming as he spots Barclay.

“Oh, drat.” Indrid mutters. Duck pats his shoulder in what he hopes is a comforting way.

“Aubrey, Duck, and your highness, Lady Minerva requests your presence immediately. Barclay, would you care to accompany me on a walk through the gardens? I’ve been told my help won’t be needed. And I much prefer your company anyway.”

Barclay glances quickly at Indrid, who gives a slight nod. 

“I…..guess that would be fine.”

“Wonderful! Come along.” He takes Barclays hand and pulls him from the room.

“He’ll have a much better time taking one walk tonight than playing a three hour long game of hide and seek trying to avoid said walk.” Indrid explains. 

When they reach Minervas' room, they find Ned already there.

“I’m sure I do not need to tell you three that what has transpired tonight puts many of our citizens, as well as the peace between Kepler and Sylvain, in grave danger. That, combined with the fact that Lord Stern is unable to focus on any matters of defense and will not be able to for the foreseeable future, leaves me with very few options.” Minerva retrieves a rolled-up scroll from her desk, hands it to Ned. 

“Not to add more to the bad news pile, but the hornets are also formin' a-”

“I am not concerned with what is happening in the border towns at the moment.”

Ducks frustration gets the better of his manners.

“Really? Because it’s gettin' real fuckin' concern.” 

“Duck Newton, I remind you that you are a knight and should comport yourself as such! As I was saying, we are running out of options and, I fear, out of time. This map contains the location Relomcry Cave, said to contain within its depths an entity so powerful that it can provide the solution to any problem.”

“And you’ll be sending them to find out what to do about the broken enchantments and for a cure for a love potion.” Indrid is still rubbing his forehead, clearly hoping to end the conversation quickly.

“Correct, your highness. Unless your foresight tells you this will end in disaster.”

Indrid looks at Duck. Worry is etched in every feature. Then he schools his expression and faces Minerva.

“Only if you fail to send me with them.”

\-------------------------------

“Is there a reason you brought the rabbit?” Ned calls from in front of them. 

“He’s my familiar, he’s supposed to help me out. And it seems like we’re gonna need all the help we can get.” Aubrey responds from her position at the back of the group, Dr. Harris Bonkers in a bag slung over her shoulder.

Duck smiles to himself, and then cold fingers entwine with his own. 

“We’re almost there.” Indrid whispers from beside him, a half-second before Ned shouts the same over his shoulder. 

They crest one final hill and find themselves at the mouth of an enormous caver. Jagged rocks, in swirls of blue and white, stick out from all sides. Rock Wrens perch about the entrance, screaming at the sky. 

“Cozy.” Duck drawls. 

Cautiously, they make their way inside, Aubrey conjuring flames into her hands after Ned stubs his toe on an unseen rock four steps in a row. The daylight leaves them, replaced by only its memory and a few stray strands of sun that peek through cracks in the ceiling. 

They round a corner and Duck freezes, grabs Indrids' arm to keep him from taking another step. He’s seen this place before. He knows what comes next.

“Ned, Aubrey, we gotta go, we gotta turn around. I had a vision about here and it ain’t a good one”

A rumble surrounds them. 

“I believe Duck has the right idea.” Ned turns back, and as he does two huge, golden orbs appear behind him.

Eyes.

They all turn now, back towards daylight and freedom and safety. And find two more sets of eyes, two huge shapes blocking their path. The forms take on more definition the closer they get and he understands how deeply, irrevocably fucked they are. 

His vision prepared him for one monster.

But he has no idea how to handle three dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Dragons.


	12. Dungeons and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey makes a friend. Indrid sees trouble.

Duck draws Beacon. Aubreys’ hands blaze. Ned raises a small crossbow. Indrid doesn’t move an inch, and whether that’s because fighting would be the wrong choice or merely a pointless one Duck can’t tell.

Before he gets the chance to ask, a voice growls from behind them.

“Who dares disturb our cave?”

“We, uh, don’t mean to disturb.” Duck turns back to face the first dragon as it speaks, nearly drops Beacon when it comes into the circle of light and he sees just how huge it is. It could swallow all of them in one bite, dark teeth and claws horribly prominent against the gold of its scales. 

“Aw, c’mon little brother, you’re scaring them. We don’t even know if they’re bad or not. Hail and well met, travelers!” A second, scaly face comes into the light, rests its chin on the ground near Aubrey. It looks similar to the first dragon, but has a purple crest atop its head.

“The one in front of me is holding a literal sword. What part of that says ‘we come in peace?”

“I assure you we do. Since you’re about to ask, no, we are not dragon slayers.” Indrid speaks calmly, smiles at the dragon eyeing Duck.

“Sounds like something a dragon slayer would say.” A third voice, and the final dragon appears. Duck glances over his shoulder just long enough to see it stretch a claw towards Ned.

“Let’s at least give them chance. I don’t want to eat anyone who’s just lost or something. And look, they have a bunny!”

Purple-crest is rapidly becoming his favorite.

“What does that have to do with anything?” The third dragon snorts.

"Bad guys don't have bunnies."

"That's ridiculous!" The third dragon is laughing now, small puffs of smoke filling the cave.

Maybe they can sneak away while the three are arguing, regroup and come back with a new plan. 

“Duck Newton if you are waiting for a chance to strike, while your foes are bickering would be an ideal opportunity.”

Or maybe not.

“Damn it, Beacon.” Is all Duck gets out before he’s hoisted off the ground by the third dragon pinching Beacon between his claws, taking the sword and the knight into the air. He brings them eye level. From this close Duck can see that his scales are covered in a pattern of flowers, tropical ones like he's seen in books. A pair of golden eyes narrow.

“Hang on a minute, I made this sword. Where did you get it?”

“F-from a retired knight, named Leo. It’s a, uh, heroes weapon, or at least that’s what people keep tellin' me.”

“Huh, so that’s what she wanted it for. Neat lookin' thing, wonder why I agreed to part with it.”

“Greetings, former owner.” Beacon creaks.

“Annnd now I remember.” He drops the weapon and Duck. The knight braces himself to hit the ground, lands in a pair of arms instead.

“Would you kindly not drop my knight?” Indrid directs a polite glare at the flowery dragon, puts Duck on his feet.

“See? Knight! Knights kill dragons. Now can we eat- oh for Petes sake Trav, really?” The first dragon rolls it’s eyes, which Duck now sees each have dark, circular markings surrounding them. He and Indrid turn to see Aubrey, hands extinguished, holding our Dr Harris Bonkers so the the purple-crested dragon can pet it with the claw of one pinky. 

“Gentlemen, oh, well, first I should ask if you are all gentleman.” Ned slings his crossbow back over his shoulder, holds up his hands in a way that means he’s about to make a sales pitch.

“Yep, we’re all good, good boys!” Purple-crest, Trav, responds.

“Excellent. You see, my compatriots and I were unaware that this cave was occupied. Nowhere on our map did it say anything about such magnificent creatures dwelling here. We merely came because we are humble citizens of the Kepler, in need of information on how to maintain the peace between our kingdom and the fae. If you allow us safe passage, we will take nothing that isn't ours and will be eternally in your debt”

The three dragons exchange a look. Ned makes a rapid gesture, indicating Duck should put Beacon away. He does,prays that if he needs him again Indrid will say as much. 

Indrid steps forward so that he’s at the center of their two circles. 

“To save us all some time, and confusion: yes, we are here for the treasure you guard, yes we swear not to reveal any secrets of the path to the treasure to others, and yes, I look like a giant moth.”

“How was that last part relevant?” Ned raises his eyebrows.

“He was going to comment on it.” Indrid points to the flowery dragon. He shrugs.

“It’s just a little freaky is all.” 

The first dragon rubs the bridge of its nose.

“Alright, fine. It’s nothing personal, the whole ‘threatening to eat you thing.’ We inherited guardianship of this cave, and the secrets that lie beneath it, from our dad, and we really need to not fuck it up. Follow me and don’t touch anything.” He turns, Ned falls in step behind his tail. 

“Want a ride?”

“Hell yeah!” Aubrey raises her arms with a whoop as Trav opens his palm, scoops her up and places her on his back before following his brother. 

“Why ain’t I surprised it’s the Lady Flame who’s taken all this in stride?” Duck sets off, Indrid linking their arms together, the scrape of the last dragons claws on the stone following behind them. 

As they move deeper into the caves, the blue stripes in the rock illuminate, casting a pale glow over everything. It makes Indrids features sharper, more alien, and Duck nearly trips over stones as he marvels at him. Indrid catches him staring, smiles. 

“Hey, lovebirds, could we maybe pick up the pace?” The voice behind isn't angry, just amused.

Indrid snickers as Duck blushes, coughs, searches for a change of subject.

“You made Beacon?”

“Uh huh, one of the first magic items I ever made on my own.”

“Look man, I gotta know, why did you make him sound like that.”

A pause as the dragon thinks. 

“Guess I thought it was funny.” 

The round another curve and find the rest of the party waiting for them in front of an enormous set of stone doors. The first dragon, which in the full light appears to be the littlest, clears his throat. 

“Beyond these doors lies a series of challenges. It is only when you conquer these challenges that you will reach the deepest part of the cavern, where any secrets or wisdom you wish to know will be revealed to you.”

“Can you give us any hints, like, what the challenges are?” Aubrey is bouncing on her toes, excited.

“Erm, no, because they change from day to day. And by your own actions once you’re down there.” 

Indrids hand finds Ducks own, tightens around it. The dragon looks at Aubrey.

“What are your abilities?”

“Magic, mostly fire-based.” She smiles.

“You?” He addresses Ned.

“Object acquisition and cleverness.”

“Stealing and bullshit, got it.” He tilts his head, considering Duck and Indrid.

“I’m extra-strong, and pretty tough to kill.” 

“I see the future.” Indird says, quietly. Gazes at the dragon, seeing what's coming a moment before Duck does. 

“Oh dear.” He sighs.

“The seer it is.” One clawed hand reaches down and scoops Indrid up. Duck moves to draw Beacon, until he sees the fae shake his head. 

“I’m allowed to remove one weapon or tool from your party as I see fit. This guy is too powerful; it wouldn’t be fair to let him help you. I’ll give him back to whoever survives. Or turn him free if you all die”

A clamor of voices as the other three speak at once, demanding he put Indrid down. He shakes his head.

“Talk some sense into your little brother, please!” Aubrey directs this at Trav, who merely shrugs.

“He’s the master of this whole business, what he says goes.”

“Now, if you’re done complaining, I’ll open the door and you can begin.”

As Duck, worry and disappointment brewing in his heart, takes his place by the door, Indrid speaks.

“May I at least give my knight a kiss for luck?”

“Sure, why not.” The hand lowers, although Duck has to stand on his tiptoes to reach Indrids lips. 

He kisses him as long as he dares, puts every "I love you" he fears he'll never get a chance to say into the gesture. When they break apart he says, in a voice only Duck can hear, “not the red door.”

Then he’s lifted back up.

The doors open. The trio steps inside.

“Good luck!” Call three loud voices.

And then the doors swing closed with a sickening thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The trio faces danger. Indrid paints some nails.


	13. Traps and Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indrid has some bonding time. Duck makes a choice.

It’s pitch black until Aubrey raises a small flame into the air in front of her. A hallway lined floor to ceiling in elaborate stone tiles stretches out before them. 

“Booby trapped?” She turns to look at the two men.

“Bet my life on it. Here, let me go first, stand the best chance of survivin' bein' squished by a boulder or some shit.” Duck steps forward, but before he can set foot into the hallway a white blur dashes past him .

“Dr Harris Bonkers, you get back here right now!” 

At the sound of it’s name, the rabbit freezes. An instant later, a dart flies far, far above its ears It begins hopping back towards Aubrey, stepping on the same tile it had a moment before. No dart this time. 

“Once they’re tripped, their deactivated! Aubrey, tell our furry compatriot to keep going. If we follow his path, we should be safe.”

“And you thought it was silly to bring him.” She grins, waves at the rabbit to go forward.

It blinks. Wiggles its nose. She sighs.

“Okay, fine.” She takes a carrot out of her satchel, chucks a piece further down the hall. The rabbit scurries after it, setting off three more darts along the way. Aubrey gives a triumphant whoop.

“C’mon guys, let’s follow the bouncing bun.”

\-------------------------------------------------

“Aw beans, that was too easy. I should have taken the rabbit too. Who knew it could eat through the bag she had it in that fast.” The littlest dragon is staring at a scrying bowl, tapping one claw anxiously against the side. 

Indrid pauses his pacing, tries to peer around the dragon for a look at the water. It puts an arm out to block his view. He hisses at it, goes back to pacing.

“Don’t worry friend, I’m sure they’ll be okay. They seem like a smart bunch.” Travs' eyes travel back and forth as he follows Indrids' repetitious path across the room. 

“I would still like to be able see what's happening for myself.” Wing and hand gesture towards the littlest dragon.

“Can’t you just look at the future to see how everything turns out?” The flowery dragon is splayed out on his stomach, turns one eye to regard Indrid.

“Futures change, constantly. I could look at it one moment and they’d all be making it out alive. Then someone could make one, seemingly insignificant decision and, and..” his wings droop. He doesn’t want to finish that sentence, doesn’t want to think about Duck not coming back (or the others, but if Duck doesn't come back he'll fly off and find somewhere quiet to die of a broken heart).

“I think it’s sweet that you care about your friends so much.” Trav sifts through a pile of treasure until he finds a small, gold flask. Offers it to Indrid, who shakes his head. 

“Think it’s mostly loverboy with the sword that he’s worried about.” Flowers grins, displaying far too many sharp teeth for Indrids' liking. 

“Yes, you noticed the way he looks at me. A look I’m told can, to quote Aubrey, 'be seen from space'. Almost as astute as when you spied I resemble a moth.” 

Flowers narrows his eyes. Then makes a noise that, were it dignified, would be a giggle. 

“I like this one.” 

“Aha!” Trav, who was moments ago snout deep in a another pile of gold, pulls out a large can of..paint? Varnish? Indrid can’t quite tell, even when the dragon holds it out to him

“Can you help me paint my nails? It might distract you so you won't think about bad stuff happening to your friends.”

Indrid looks at the paint and the very large brush (the kind used to paint houses) sitting on top of it. Considers both the eager dragon and the prospect of goodness knows how many hours of thinking about nothing but the worst futures he sees. 

He picks up the brush.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Why is always giant spiders!?”

“Least it’s only one this timeOW, owowowmandibles Aubrey a little help?”

“I gotcha Duck.”

A fireball bursts through the chamber.

“Quick, while it’s blinded, help me push this boulder onto it”

Duck dives behind the rock to join Ned, Aubrey sprinting up beside them.

“Shove on three. One, two, three.”

Splat.

“That...that was a lot of spider goo.” Duck wipes the ooze from his face, turns, “Uh, Ned, you got a lot in your beard.”

“I also just had a large quantity in my mouth a moment ago. Let us never speak of this again.”

\--------------------------------------------

“He took you dancing?”

“It was a ball, and I invited him, but yes, technically there was dancing.” Indrid perches on the back of Travs’ gigantic right hand, methodically painting the dragons' nails bright red. 

“I wish I could go to a ball. It sounds fun.” The dragon sighs, rests his chin in his free palm.

“Hey, hey guys, do you think I should tell the princess I think she’s the smartest in the land, or the fairest?” 

Indrid glances at the flowery dragon, who has a comically small piece of parchment and a large inkwell in front of him. A groan comes from his other side.

“Juice, we go through this every week.” The littlest dragon doesn’t even look up from the scrying bowl.

Juice. Odd name for a creature. 

Then again, he's courting a man named Duck.

“She sends me a letter every week. I have to send her one back, and I’m running out of complements.”

“Is this a dragon princess?” Indrid’s never heard of such a thing.

“No. She’s human. I’ve been in love with her for years.”

“Yeah, even before he hit his growth spurt. Used to hang out in the royal gardens with her.” Trav teases. 

“I see.” Indrid puts the lid back on the paint, begins slowly flapping his wings to dry the nails. 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m the only dragon to be ga-ga for a human princess.” He flicks his eyes in the direction of his brothers. Trav nods while the smallest dragon makes a rude gesture.

“Perhaps you could ask someone to cast an enchantment on you, so you could visit her as a human yourself.” 

Three large heads swivel towards him. 

“Tell us more.” They say in unison.

\------------------------------

“Well, know for sure we don’t want the red door. Green it is.” Duck lays a hand on the emerald encrusted door and it drops into the floor before them. As they step inside, wisps of blue smoke rise from the ground, forming a figure that hovers in the air above them. It’s human one moment, the next a bear, and then a snake, and so it shifts and changes from form to form even as it speaks to them. 

They bow. It strikes Duck as the safest bet.

“Welcome travelers. You come seeking answers.”

“Yes, please your uh, your grace. We need to know-”

“Before you may know anything, you must tell me what you will offer as payment.”

“Minerva didn’t say anything about payment” Ned whispers irritably. 

“Because, Ned Chicane, she does not know it's needed. Only those who have made it as far as you three have know what awaits adventurers here. And they are sworn not to repeat it. So let us begin.”

It considers them one at a time through ever-changing eyes. 

“Ned, in trade for one answer, I ask that you give me the thread that tethers you someone from your past.” 

Ned looks nervously at the other two, reaches into a pocket of his jacket. Pulls out an insignia on a gold chain, the same Duck saw on Boyd when he kidnapped him. Holds it out. 

“I do not need the object. I seek the bond that still exists between you two.”

“Yeah, sure, go ahead and take it. Hasn’t done me any good in a long time.” He sounds bitter. The figure inhales deeply, exhales. The turns its eyes on Aubrey. 

“The other answer you seek is a much more complex one. It demands a higher sacrifice.”

Aubrey gulps. Duck takes her hand, squeezes it.

“Aubrey Little, I ask that you relinquish the heart of the fair maiden who loves you.”

“I..I…” Her hand is shaking. She looks at Ned, then at Duck, and his heart seizes with sympathy.

“If it’s the only way?” This she directs at the figure. It doesn’t respond. She takes a breath that cracks in the middle, becomes a small, dry sob. 

“Wait. What if I offered you somethin' else?” 

“What would you give me, Duck Newton?”

He prays to anything that's listening that he won't regret his next words.

“My strength, my toughness, all my powers.”

“Duck, you don’t-”

“No, I think really do.” He lifts his chin, fixes his gaze on the figure.

“I accept your offer.” Another inhale, another exhale, and then Duck’s world tilts around him, his body lighting up with pain, with exhaustion. Aubrey and Ned catch him, steadying his body between them.

“Your first question was the remedy to a love potion, correct?”

They nod.

“Mallow root, mixed by the object of the enchanted ones desire into water and strained, will break the spell.”

“Got it.” Ned taps his forehead.

“And the Sylphs? How do we make it so they can disguies themselves again?” Aubreys voice is under control, though the hand on Ducks shoulder quakes.

“You must ask Sylvain itself. Something is wrong, though what is beyond even my powers. It is buried deep, a hurt and a fear that puts all worlds in danger. But a brave heart and a willing mind can find the wellspring of the pain and heal it.”

A hounds face regards Duck as the figure speaks again.

“You have one more question.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think we had all the bargainin' and tradin' and whatnot we can take.”

“You do not need another sacrifice. Yours, Duck Newton, was made to aid a friend. You offered it without being asked. That is worth two questions, leaving you with one left to ask.”

He actually has two, but one is selfish and he knows he can find the answer another way.

“How do I convince the king of Kepler to help the subjects at the border. How do I make him see that Hollis and their riders can’t do it alone, that they might hurt an innocent fae, or get hurt themselves. Just...how to I make him understand how much the world beyond the castle walls matters?”

“I do not understand why you would ask me this.”

“Because people are getting hurt already, because-”

“No, that is all very clear in its reasoning. But what I don’t understand is,” it changes into a jelly--fish, floats within a hairs-breadth of the trio.

“Why do you want to know how to convince the king of these things you already believe? You are the king, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Our heroes are reunited.


	14. Reunions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spells are broken, requests are made.

There is more that happens, the figure directing them from the chamber, the flights of strange, glowing stairs back to main cave. 

Duck only notices enough to avoid stepping off a cliff, follows Aubreys' voice but takes in little else. This has to be wrong, there’s been a mistake, he’s not a king, he’s…

“Duck!” 

A flash of purple surrounds him just as lanky arms encircle his waist and then Indrid is kissing him, chirping words of relief as he pulls him closer. 

For an instant it all drops away; the revelations, the sacrifices. There’s only Indrid, his voice and heartbeat filling Ducks ears. 

“Uhh, they’re not gonna start doing it on the floor or anything, right?”

Damn dragons.

He remains in a fugue, even with Indrid beside him, as they leave the cave, Aubrey waving to Trav with a promise to visit. Just as they reach the mouth, Indrid turns and shouts over his shoulder.

“Remember, decide the parameters of the spell before you go see the witch. She cannot abide deliberation. And I still think Griffin is a confusing name for a dragon!”

He wraps both his arms around one of Ducks own, as if he’s worried Duck might disappear. 

“I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Me tooOW.” He hisses, his side twinging in unfamiliar pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s like I’m hungry, but, really, really hungry. So much it hurts.”

“So you’re..starving? Wait, when did you last eat?” 

“Last night.”

Indrid looks down at him reproachfully.

“What, usually it ain’t a problem oh, ohhhh I see.”

Indrid stops dead in road, grips both his shoulders.

“You gave up your powers.”

“How-”

“I’m getting ahead again, I’m sorry, but why, why would you do that?”

Duck nods his head towards Aubrey, who's a few yards ahead of them apparently trying to comfort Ned, who looks worse for the wear.

“I offered them in place of Dani’s love for her. I couldn’t, can’t imagine losing...” He’s stopped by Indird pressing a clawed finger to his lips.

“I believe I understand.” It’s a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

“There’s somethin 'else we found out.”

Indrids gaze flickers, his eyes widen, and Duck knows he’s already heard what he's about to say.

\------------------------------------

“I’m the king.” Duck stands before Minerva in the war room, his arms crossed. Indrid, Aubrey and Ned form a half-moon behind him. She meets his eyes, then sighs heavily.

“Yes, Duck Newton, you are the rightful king of Kepler.”

“Was anyone gonna tell me that at some point? Or were y’all countin' on me findin' out from some weird thing in a cave!” The anger is bubbling now, threatening to pour out as his nails dig into his palms. 

“The idea was for you to never know.”

“Are you fuckin' serious? And who the hell is king right now, if it’s supposed to be me?”

“No one.” Is the matter-of-fact reply.

“What?!” Four voices in unison, even Indrid taken by surprise. 

“I, with a few trusted advisors, have been running the kingdom. We’ve relied on illusion of king ever since your father died. It was better that way, caused less chaos than the alternatives. When you were born, the previous court seer predicted you would not want the throne, would reject it if offered. Assuming you lived that long, as there were many designs on the life of the heir to the throne even before you were born. And so you were sent away.”

“My family, Jane, they’re all-”

“Adoptive, yes.”

Duck slumps down into a nearby chair. A cool hand rests on his shoulder and, without caring that Minerva sees, he rests his own atop it. 

“Now that you know who you are, do you wish to accept your destiny as king? I will admit I held out hope that one day you would accept your destiny and keep Kepler from ruin”

“Whoa, could you give him like ten minutes to process!” Aubrey, exasperated, sits next to him.

“In case you have forgotten, Aubrey Little, Kepler is on the brink of war. We do not have time for such things.”

“I’ll do it.” The words are steel bars, locking him into a cell he can’t see the shape of. Yet he knows for certain it is a cell he was never meant to escape.

Minerva smiles, pleased.

“I will alert those who need to know, and shall begin preparations for a coronation.”

“Nuh huh.” Duck holds up a hand and Minerva freezes.

“First thing you’re gonna do is send a squadron of soldiers to the border to help The Hornets. Then you can deal with whatever fancy shit needs to happen. ”

She nods, disappears. Duck puts his head in his hands. 

“Is there anything we can do to assist you?” Ned sits on his other side.

“Not now, just wanna go to sleep and put somethin' on my back so it’s stop hurtin'.”

“As much as it carries a great deal of cons, a pro of your power loss is that at last I shall not be suffering the changes of old age alone.”

“That’s _middle-age,_ in my case, old man.” Duck manages a grin; if they’d all stopped giving him shit when they found out he was king, he would’ve dug a whole and lain down in it forever. 

“If I may interrupt, we should perhaps inform Barclay that we have the remedy for his woes.” Indrid rubs a thumb at the base of Ducks neck, a tight spot he was about to try and loosen himself. 

Indrid has the right idea. Start with something they can handle. 

And then pray that everything in his life magically resolves by sunrise. 

\----------------------------- 

It is a difficult evening in the castle. 

On the bottom floor, in the kitchen, Barclay finishes straining a mixture of mallow root. He pours it into a blue cup, stirs it into the waiting tea, all under the loving gaze of Stern. Sets it down in front of the man, keeps his anxiously vibrating wings pinned to his back. 

“Oooh, what’s this?” 

“Tea. It’ll help you sleep.” 

“But I don’t want to sleep. I want to spend more time with you.” Stern reaches out a hand, squeezes Barclays fingertips as they leave the cup. 

“Yeah, I know you do.” He smiles, gently, tries not to think of all the things he could have if he simply whisked the cup away. 

Stern takes a sip, then another, then drains the cup. 

It falls to the floor, shatters as he clutches his head. 

Barclay kneels down, rests his hands on Sterns shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, ahem, yes, I’m fi-” He raises his head, meets Barclays eyes and freezes. The stands so quickly Barclay is knocked onto the ground. 

"My, my apologies for dogging you these last few days. I must be, must be getting back to my duties.” He hurries from the room. 

Barclay stays on the floor, staring at the broken mug, until a hand ruffles his hair. 

“C’mon partner, how about you tell me all about durin' watch?” 

Mama holds out her hand, pulls him up once he takes it. 

“You offering a shoulder to cry on. There’s something I never thought I’d see.” 

She pats his shoulder. 

“Only for you, my friend. Only for you.” 

\---------------------------------  
In the gardeners shed, Dani soothes Aubrey, kisses her to sleep. 

“I almost lost you.” 

“Almost, fire blossom. But almost is as good as never. And you’ll never lose me.” 

As she pulls Danis arms around her, feels her nuzzle against her neck, Aubrey spies, for only a moment, a basket strewn with strange, red flowers. And then she drops into a deep sleep. 

\------------------------------- 

In his quarters, Ned prepares for bed until a knock on the door interrupts him. 

“Duck, I thought you’d retired for the night.” 

“Not just yet. Look, Ned, I got somethin' I need stolen.” 

Ned snorts. 

“Sorry, your highness, but if you recall I’m a retired kings' thief. Emphasis on retired.” 

“First, none of that ‘your highness’ bullshit. Second, I ain’t orderin' you to do it, I’m askin you for a favor as a friend. I’d be askin' for the same if I was still sleepin' four doors thataway. ” He jerks his head towards his old room. 

Ned stretches, cracks his back. 

“Very well. What treasure or trinket do you need stolen.” 

Duck gives a conspiratorial smile. 

“Ain't a what I need stolen. It’s a who.” 

\--------------------------------------- 

It’s only once he’s done talking to Ned that Duck allows Minerva to lead him to his new chambers. She tries to say something to him as he steps through the door, but he shuts it in her face. 

He’s had enough revelations and questions for one night. 

When the torches flicker to life and the crystals embedded in the walls illuminate, he stands dumbfounded for a full minute. 

He could fit his childhood home in these rooms three times over. 

What is he supposed to do with all this space. Host a damn festival? 

He wanders through the rooms, taking in the tapestries that tell a family history that both does and does not belong to him. Marvels at some of the walls, made of see through crystal, that were once magnificent terrariums. 

Goddamn, how many jewels and silks does one king need? Apparently every fucking type, according to his predecessors. 

The urge to return to his old room is overpowering until he spies the bed. It’s immense, surrounded by black curtains with golden birds woven into them. 

He really needs to sleep, and that looks so much more comfortable than a guards bed. 

After some searching, he finds the part in one side of the curtains and pulls them open. 

“Fuckin' HELL!” He jumps a foot in the air, heart in his throat. 

“Oh, apologies, I meant to call out but was distracted by some futures.” Indrid blinks innocently at him from his seat in the middle of the bed. 

“Like hell you did. You wanted to spook me.” He throws the curtains the rest of the way open, crawls towards Indrid. 

“I have no idea what you mean, your highness. There’s nothing humorous whatsoever about making you shriek like a field squirrel.” He’s grinning now, laughs when Duck shoves him backwards and kisses his throat, futures crumpling beneath their bodies. 

“How’d you know where’d I’d be?” 

“I foresaw Minerva bringing you here and you having a better night if you weren’t all alone.” 

“How self-sacrificin' of you.” Duck bumps their noses together. 

“Not that kind of ‘not alone.’ In fact, sex doesn’t appear in the futures at all given how exhausted we are.” 

“Yeah, this is really all I got in me.” He kisses Indrid once again, slow and soft, before rolling off of him. Indrid begins gathering up his drawings, tossing a few towards the wastebasket. 

Duck watches him, his odd mix of ganglyness and grace, the strangeness of his features that Duck can’t believe he ever thought of as anything but beautiful. This man has chosen him, sees things worth loving in him, and that has to count for something in all this mess. For the first time all day, a voice in his head offers the possibility that everything may just be alright. 

\------------------------------------------ 

Duck has never felt so attacked in his life. And he’s been attacked by literal trolls. 

Ever since Minerva confirmed he’s king, it’s been a four-day onslaught of royal nonsense. It’s not being caught up on the inner workings of the kingdom, or the things that need doing, that’s the problem. Those parts make sense; they’re work, just like any job is work (and it’s a little funny to watch Stern turn pink whenever Barclay walks into a meeting to deliver food). 

It’s all the other fussiness, all the things Minerva is having him do to prepare for his coronation. There’s nothing wrong with fancy, fancy is great for some people. But Duck is not one of those people, and he’s never been as sure of that fact as he is now. 

To make matters worse, he’s been without backup; Mama, Aubrey, and Barclay all have their normal duties along with truing to puzzle out the problem with Sylvain the being in the cave alluded to and Ned is gone on the mission he gave him. Indrid is often in the room with him in his capacity as seer, but Duck preparing to be king means their chances of seeing each other alone any time other than late at night are slim. 

Currently there are multiple hands touching him, but they are not the ones he’s interested in. He’s being fitted not only for coronation wear, but for a never-ending list of outfits for other occasions. He misses his green uniform already. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but the king scheduled an audience with me during this time.” 

It’s Indrid. And he must look convincing and official, because the tailor and his assistant hurriedly clean up and leave them. Duck’s never been so happy to be in his short white shirt and green trousers than he is in this moment. 

“We callin' it an ‘audience’ now?” He smiles, turns to face Indrid just as the fae wraps his arms around him. He’s in a flowing silver outfit, complete with gaps for his wings. 

“It sounded better than ‘please leave the king so I can have sex with him.” 

He brushes a stray hair from Ducks face. 

“You look weary, my love.” 

“I mean, some of it’s losin' my powers that’s got me feelin' so strange. But, well, royal stuff is a different kind of exhaustin' than I’m used to.” He takes Indrids hand, begins walking towards the bedroom. 

“Don’t know what I’m gonna do. It’s been four days and I’m already worn out from people bowin' to me and defferin' to me and callin' me all sorts of names that don’t feel right.” 

Indrid makes a sympathetic noise. 

“It's just, I’m never gonna be just Duck again. And I ain’t sure I’m lookin' forward to that.” 

“Did it feel that way when you became a knight or when you joined the guard?” 

Duck shrugs. 

“Not as intensely, but it did happen. For a long time I held on to the idea that I could just be Duck, regular guy who helps folks in normal ways. But then the guard needed me, and I couldn’t turn down the chance to help keep Kepler safe, not when I realized just how often danger came for us and how much help my powers could be.” 

Indrid laughs softly. 

“Duck Newton, you may be the only creature in the world who dreams of anonymity rather than power. Who wishes to be a commoner while standing surrounded by the trappings of a king.” He gestures around the room. 

“Commoner sounds real good right about now.” 

Indrid pauses, gaze shifting as he fixes Duck with the faint glow of his eyes. 

“You’d like to be a commoner, caught in a royal bedchamber by someone of noble birth? A prince, perhaps?” He touches Ducks cheek, voice casual yet full of suggestion and desire, hot and sudden, ripples through Ducks chest. He nods. 

A smile, equal parts sharp teeth and lust, spread across Indrids' face. 

“On your knees, then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Duck gets what he wants.


	15. A King on His Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck and Indrid try a new approach to stress management.

Ducks knees hit the ground in record time, his eyes never leaving Indrids'.

“My, I wasn’t entirely sure that would work. Stay there.” He looks singularly pleased with himself as he moves about the bedroom, collecting items and placing them on the bed, all while keeping them hidden from Duck (damn those big wings of his).

“I get to know what’s coming?” 

“I am going to give you what you wished for. Treat you like commoner who’s strayed too far from his proper place. I’ve a suspicion it may help relax you and all futures show you thoroughly enjoying it.” He turns to face Duck, black curtains shut behind him, tries to fidget with glasses that aren’t there. Duck’s nerves are vibrating in anticipation, the pieces of his mind shifting and clicking into place in preparation for what’s coming.

“Of course, I’m trusting you to tell me if it becomes unpleasant. There’s a fine line between pushing ones limits and breaking them.”

“You have my word.”

Indrid strides across the floor, stopping in front of him. When Duck looks up, he’s met with an imperious countenance and, for the first time since he saw him in his Sylph form, a sense of the very real harm he could inflict. 

“Then tell me, little human, why you are trespassing in the royal chambers.” Wings and hands are clasped behind his back, his voice low and demanding. 

“I, uh, I, it was an, h-honest mistake?” Duck shrinks back on his heels.

Indrid clicks his tongue, moves so that the toes of his shoes bump against Ducks knees.

“An utterly poor excuse for a lie.” 

“Sorry, sugar.” The pet name is met with unamusedly raised eyebrows and Indrid raising one foot back on its heel. His toe comes to press against a rapidly hardening part of Ducks anatomy. 

“Ahhhshhit, I, I mean your highness?”

More pressure, just on the right side of painful.

“Closer, but still incorrect.”

He forces his mind to work through the fog of arousal. 

“My prince?” 

That earns him a smile and a slow, rewarding pressure circling against his cock. 

“There we are, now you’re remembering your manners.” His foot withdraws and Duck whines.

“None of that, you are in no position to be demanding even the slightest touch from me.”

“Wasn’t demandin', I was beggin'. It’s different.” He leans his head forward, rubs it against Indrids' leg before gazing up at him hopefully.

“Besides, you didn’t say nothin' about me touchin' you.” He runs his hands slowly up Indrid's legs, their path unimpeded until they reach his hips, the sharp edges of them noticeable even through his robes, at which point Indrid grabs them. 

“I assumed it was implied, but it seems I need to be clearer.” He yanks Duck upward by the wrists, in one swift motion spins him around and pulls him close against him. One clawed hand holds both his wrists behind his back, the other snakes around his shoulder to clasp his chin and cheek. He brings his wings around with a flourish to further trap him, and Ducks' world narrows down to the press against his chest and the firm voice whispering in his ear.

“All palaces have rules, sweet one, and this room in particular has three. You would be wise to obey them.”

“Would if I knew what they were.” He grins, gasps when Indrid bites his ear.

“Impatient creature, I’m getting to that. Firstly, you will do whatever I tell you to. Secondly, you will keep that mouth of yours shut unless I tell you otherwise. Thirdly, if you come without asking my permission, there will be dire consequences.” On the last word his grip tightens, making Duck go weak in the knees. 

“Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, my prince.” His mind is filling with a soft buzz of pleasure, all the worries and truths of the last few days fading away. A soft kiss graces the point where his neck meets his shoulder, followed by a little hum.

“Get on the bed.” All contact between their bodies disappears and Duck stifles another whine as Indrid waves him towards the black curtains, seemingly in no hurry to follow him. It’s only once he’s seated, hands folded in his lap, that Indrid deigns to join him, shucking his robe as he reaches the bed. Beneath them is only those loose trousers he’s so fond of. The sight of his bare skin, the memory of how it feels to kiss it while digging his fingers into the soft down around his neck is overpowering and Duck concentrates on keeping his hands in place instead of reaching for him. 

“I sense you like what you see.” It’s nonchalant, tossed over the faes' shoulder as he lifts green silk sash from the pile of items on the blankets beside him. 

Duck nods. Indrid grins.

“As you should. It’s something few of your kind, let alone anyone so lowly, is usually given the privilege of seeing.”

“Lucky me.” Duck sighs out, just as Indrid crawls forward to sit in front of him.

“Tsk, speaking out of turn so soon. Since it was complimentary, I’ll allow it.” He reaches around Ducks waist, finds his wrists again and begins tying them together.

“Ah ha, I see how it isaAAhnnn.” Indrid bites his neck (he knows it’s for breaking a rule, but as much as he wants to be good he wants to tease him a bit) as he finishes tying him, sits up, and shoves him onto his back. 

“Now, let’s see what we’re working with.” He grabs the front of Ducks shirt and tears, flips the shredded halves to the side and spreads his hands across his chest and stomach. 

“Perfect.” He purrs, kisses Ducks lips, then works his way leisurely down his cheek, his neck. His tongue, lips, and teeth make their way across his chest, light enough tease and Duck whimpers, arches his back to ask for more. Indrid indulges him, laughing low each time he pulls a new noise from his throat. 

A palm rests against his cock, presses it up and back through his pants and he moans, tilts his hips to chase the sensation and the hand disappears. Reappears as soon as he relaxes, disappears again when Indrid judges him as being too demanding, scolding him before sucking a bruise against his collarbone. 

This is agony, the best, most delicious kind of torture and he wants more. If only he could make Indrid begin to come apart the same way he is…

A feathery touch against his cheek; Indrids' antennae. 

He turns his head slowly, sticks his tongue out and flicks it up the shaft.

A chirp, surprised, is his reward.

“What are you do-OH, ohhhhhh.” Indrid buries his head under Ducks chin, hands flexing and clenching against his stomach and cock as Duck moves his head further, takes part of the antennae into his mouth and sucks. 

As he moves his mouth up and down, he finds the closer to the base he gets the more Indrid chirps, and so that’s where he focuses his energy, sucking hard and slow until Indrid begins rutting against his leg, moaning. 

“Looks like it don’t take much to make you lose control, mister high and mighty.” Duck smirks, and before he last syllable leaves his mouth Indrid growls, pushes his head backwards, and clambers up his body. He stops with his knees framing Ducks ears and tugs his trousers down to free his cock. Duck unconsciously licks his lips.

“Open your mouth. Now.” Though he tries, Duck doesn’t obey fast enough and Indrid grabs his jaw, making his lips part, and shoves his cock in without preamble.

Duck breathes, focuses on relaxing his jaw, his throat. Indrid is thick and heavy against his tongue, and as the fae adjusts above him he laves it experimentally against the cool skin, savors the shudder the action earns him from Indrid. 

“As, goodness, as lovely as that feels, I did not tell you to use your tongue. Because my sweet, I’m going to use your mouth at my pace. So keep your tongue and head still.” He draws slowly back before shoving forward, Duck doing his best to lay still, whimpering when one hand tangles in his hair. 

“There we go, see, I’m not so hard to please. All you need to do is lay back and take it and I’m, oh, exquisitely happy.” 

Warmth moves across Ducks cheeks at the word “happy” and pleasure follows on it’s heels. He’s making Indrid happy, he’s being good, that’s what he wants, that’s all he wants. 

“You made the error earlier, sweet human, of assuming my taking pleasure in something is the same as my losing control. But, ohhh, yes, as you can see, I find this quite pleasing and I am in complete control.” He tugs at Ducks hair and works his hips harder, with Duck gasping and twitching as his cock pushes as far as it can go.

“Do you like that?”

Duck nods as best he can, nuzzles the skin and hair where his nose is bumps against Indrids' body.

“Oh you _do_.” A delighted purr and the hand in his hair drops down to his cheek, the loving stroke it gives in sharp contrast the sensation of the cock rubbing his tongue and pushing his throat. 

“I, I’ve half a mind to come like this, make you swallow every last drop and thank me for gracing your throat in such a way. But I have a better idea.” He gives a final, hard thrust and then pulls out, Duck spluttering and taking a gasping inhale as he does. 

“Roll over.” 

Duck obeys, spies Indrids' trousers hitting the bed near him as he does. His own swiftly join them and then a slick, obscene sound fills the air. Indrid must be touching himself, getting ready to fuck him, and the image that conjures makes him wiggles his ass and hips in anticipation.

“Really, the level of impatience you’re demonstrating is remarkable.” He hears the grin in Indrids voice, groans when the head of his cock teases at his entrance. It works its way in an inch, then withdraws. Repeats the motion, going a little deeper each time but never setting a pace, never giving quite enough pressure to satisfy. It’s when Indrid thrusts all the way in and then quickly pulls out and stays out that Duck buries a frustrated noise against the pillows, hands twisting against his bonds. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I, I want you to fuck me, please, I, I need you toAHohfuckohfuck.”

“Yes, that’s what you just asked for.” Indrids hands are on his hips, his own pumping steadily and rapidly. He’s holding him up in such a way that his cock can’t get any release against the blankets, but he’s close, he’s needed to come ever since Indrid started palming him. 

“You’re about to ask permission to come.” 

“Cheatin' usin' foresight, that’s a low trick.”

“Just for that, the answer is no.”

Pleasure coils in his gut at that. Indrid wants him to beg. 

“Please, please, my prince, I’m, I’m sorry for misbehavin', I’ll be so good, let you fuck however you want, just please let me.”

Indrid pauses, fingers tapping thoughtfully against the small of Ducks back. And then he’s being pulled up and back until they’re both sitting upright, Indrid wrapping one arm across his shoulders and the other around his hips. And then he's thrusting violently, the angle just right to connect with Ducks prostate and he yelps.

“You’re making a convincing argument, please continue.”

“I, FUCK, I wanna come to, to show my gratitude, show how good you make me feel, fuck, I’ll show you anythin', you name it, pleasepleaseplease.” He sounds ridiculous and he doesn't care, wants to come with Indrid inside him more than he’s ever wanted anything else in the world.

“Almost.”

“Ngggh, I, please, please, Indrid AH, ohhhhhhh yes.” One hand circles his cock, thumbing the head of it as the fingers work casually up and down.

“Say ‘thank you, prince Indrid.” Comes the sing-song request. 

“Thank you, prince Indrid, my prince, fuck, fuck yes” claws make pinprick patterns on his shoulder as Indrid kisses his neck and he comes, cries out as Indrid fucks him hard through the aftershocks, teeth sinking into the back of his neck. A muffled moan as Indrid withdraws, cock still pulsing and leaving a trail of damp down Ducks thigh. 

The fae undoes the tie around Ducks wrists and flops onto his back, pulling Duck with him and enveloping him in his wings. 

“Duck?”

“Yeah, sugar?” 

“Are you alright?” It’s a quiet query, arms gently hugging him as if he’s afraid Duck is in pain.

“My arms are sore, and I ain’t entirely sure I can do anythin but sleep for the rest of today, but yeah, I’m more than alright. That was just what I needed.”

The form under him relaxes.

“Oh good. In a moment I will rub your shoulders and I have some sweets for you as well, as those are often useful after such, erm, intense exchanges. But right now I very much wish to just hold you.”

“Anythin' you want sweetheart. Goddamn, haven’t felt this relaxed in weeks.” He finds one of Indrids' hands, kisses it.

“Glad to be of service, your highness.”

“Don’t you ‘your highness’ me, your highness.” He turns the hand over, kisses the palm

Indrid laughs.

“I fear we may be entering a loop of honorifics from which there is no return. Your highness.” 

Duck giggles, shifts so he can give Indrid a kiss, which becomes a string of kisses, both of them laughing all the while.

\------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, Duck is lounging on the bed, reading reports, when Indrid looks up from his drawing table. 

“Ned's back. And he’s brought us a present.” 

By the time they look presentable and make their way down to the dungeon, Ned is standing outside a cell door wearing a smile.

“Well, my friends, it took some doing, but I believe you were right to send me, Duck. From what I overheard, the court of Austin may indeed have played a part in the various trials we’ve faced. But don’t take my word for it,” he holds up a key, unlocks the door and pushes it open with a flourish, “our guest can confirm all I say and tell us much more besides.” 

A figure, chained by one leg to the wall, glowers at Ned.

“Duck, Indrid, allow me to introduce, formally this time, an old friend of mine: Boyd Mosche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Boyd explains, Aubrey expounds, and Indrid exits.


	16. A Heart Bent on Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd gets paid, Stern gets a surprise, and Duck gets some news.

Boyd sneers at Duck and Indrid before returning to glaring daggers at Ned. 

“Friend is an interesting word for it, partner.”

“Ex-partner.”

“Uh, guys?” 

“I could have captured you in half the time it took you to snatch me away.” 

“Bullshit, I was always the better thief.”

“Oh, spare me.” Boyd rolls his eyes, Ned takes a step towards him.

“You’re just pissed that I was able to retire into a life of respectability.”

“Yes, that must be it. Coward.”

“Crook.”

“Gentleman!” Indrid steps between them, pushes Ned towards the door with one wing.

“Ned, I’ll take it from here.” Duck shoos him the rest of the way out, turns to face Boyd. 

“Well, your highness” he spits out “I suppose this is the part where you employ all sorts of tortures to get me to talk.”

“What? No, nonono, no torture.” Duck sits down on the ground, a safe distance away. He eyes him suspiciously, then spies Indrid standing by the door. The Sylph flashes his widest, most unnerving grin.

“Ah, are we about to play a game of good captor, bad captor?”

Duck ignores him.

“Look, Boyd, I don’t want to keep you here any longer than I have to. But there’s things I need to know, things that might help me keep Kepler and all the surrounding kingdoms safe.”

“And how would I benefit?” Boyd drums his fingers against the stone floor. 

“You wouldn’t be stuck in a dungeon anymore? And would be less likely to die in a war?”

“Both problems I can solve myself.”

“He’s right, there’s an eighty percent chance he gets out of here on his own.” Indrid sounds begrudgingly impressed. Duck groans.

“Fine, you can have treasure or some shit too.”

Boyd grins.

“I’m open to those terms. What do you wish to know?”

“Why’d you kidnap Indrid?”

“Because he’s in many ways Keplers' most valuable asset. In the event of a war, losing him would put you at a serious disadvantage.”

“Austin wants to go to war with us?”

Boyd shakes his head. 

“Someone else wants to?”

The thief shrugs. Duck rubs his temples.

“Do I gotta offer you more treasure to find that out?”

“No, what I want in exchange for that tidbit is a chance to take a swing at my old partner.”

Duck says “why” at the same time a voice outside the door says “do your worst.”

“Ned, quit eavesdroppin'!” 

“Tell him he has a deal!”

“Fine, you can deck Ned once you tell me.”

“Rumor has it that Sylvain and Kepler are on the brink of war. My king weighed his options, decided he’d rather stay on the side of the fae and let Kepler fall to them. You are, after all, the only kingdom with any serious connection or history with the fae, being the only ones to share a border with Sylvain. The rest of the surrounding lands were merely collateral in the last war.”

Ducks' gut twists into knots. Is war so likely that other kingdoms are planning for it? Had the relationship with Sylvain deteriorated so much so quickly? Or had this been a long time coming, another secret Minerva kept from him? 

“I’d like my payment now.” Boyd stands as Ned barges back into the room, stopping inches from him.

“Do you worst.”

Boyd pulls his arm back, throws a haymaker that connects with Neds' jaw. He stumbles back, Duck catching and steadying him, while Boyd curses and grips his hand.

“Did either of you expect a different outcome?” Indrid sounds genuinely curious.

“Worth it.” Boyd mutters through clenched teeth.

“Fuck you.” Ned wheezes. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, both of you. Ned, come with me, we need to tell the rest of the Pine Guard what’s happening. Indrid, can you tell the dungeon master to let Boyd go? Got a feelin' if he stays much longer I’m gonna have to break up a fist-fight.” 

Indrid nods, follows the two men outside and shuts the door before heading down the corridor. 

It’s as Ned and Duck arrive at the main level that the raised voices reach them. 

“Lady Little, I am ordering you to step aside.” 

“And I’m telling you you’ve got the wrong idea!”

It’s the fear hiding just under the anger in Aubrey's voice that sends them both sprinting into the gardens. What they find is the young woman toe to toe with Stern, shielding Dani from him as Barclay desperately tries to mediate. All four spy Duck at the same instant.

“Oh thank goodness-”

“Duck, you have to help-”

“Your majesty you must order her-”

Duck holds up his hands and it goes dead silent. That’s new.

“Aubrey, what happened?”

“We were out here talking and Stern just marched out and ordered Dani to come with him. Says she’s under arrest for conspiracy to harm the king. Which is bullshit.” She directs the last part at Stern. Duck looks over at him, arms crossed.

“That true?”

“It is, your majesty. I found these,” he lifts a small basket holding a few small, red flowers, “in Dani's house. They are Devils Tears, an ingredient used solely for poisons.”

“Barclay?” 

The tall Sylph shakes his head, plucks the basket from Sterns hands.

“As I’ve been trying to say, no, they’re not. They’re Bleeding Hearts. The key ingredient in.”

“A love potion” Duck finishes. 

“Yes, but as I understand it, such a love potion can come about when someone misidentifies the flower.” 

“Dani is a literal plant expert.” Aubrey exclaims.

“Dani?” Duck says as calmly as he can, not wanting to jump to conclusions but increasingly terrified of where this is going.

“Aubrey asked me where I was that morning and...I can’t remember.” Her black wings draw nervously around her.

“Okay, wait, can you remember before or after that morning?” 

“Mid-afternoon Aubrey came to find me to tell me what has happening, before that I did the morning watering...no, wait, the next day the vegetable beds were dry which means I missed part of it…”

“Your highness, for your safety I must insist we arrest her.”

“That will not be necessary.” Indrid comes up behind Duck, smiles reassuringly at Aubrey and Dani.

“There are exactly zero futures in which Dani poses a risk to anyone here.”

“Is that so?” Stern steps forward, considering Indrid

“Yes. And are you quite sure you wish to ask what you're about to ask?” 

“Any ‘gaps’ in your memory, your highness, from around that time?”

“Several. Many of which can be explained by the fact that I was brought here to watch the future, not the present, which can create gaps in my day to day memory. There are one or two that struck me as different, but I hadn’t given them much thought.”

“Then perhaps I should have been looking for the saboteur closer to the heart of the castle.”

“Stern, you utter one more word implyin' what you’re implyin' and I will remove you from your post.”

“Your majesty, you cannot ignore a potential threat simply because it happens to share your bed.” Stern snaps.

“That’s it, you’re-”

“Wait, waitwaitwait.” Aubrey begins waving her hands animatedly, “Barclay, do you have any gaps in your memory, weird ones.”

Barclay rubs his hands together worriedly before nodding. Stern looks hurt for a split-second, schools his expression as soon as Barclay looks at him. 

“Bear with me, but what Stern said about the heart of the castle made me think about how the thing in the cave talked about Sylvain like it had a heart, and maybe that heart is hurting. And if it’s hurting, maybe it wants to hurt back.”

Everyone blinks at her.

“It was powerful enough to break all the Sylphs disguises at once, right? So why couldn’t it, like, possess one of them for a little while.”

“That would explain how information was getting into the kingdom that should have been secret. It could possess Indrid or Barclay during briefings.” Ned offers thoughtfully. 

“Or possess a gardener long enough to get flowers and make a potion.” Duck adds. 

“Faes grow up understanding the land itself has it’s own mind.” Dani looks at Indrid and Barclay, who nod, “and that we’re connected to that land no matter how far from it we stray.”

“Well, that’s just perfect. Now every single Sylph in the castle, or the kingdom for that matter, poses a threat.” Stern groans.

Indrid goes pale, grips Ducks shoulder.

“My dream. The bad one, Duck, I just saw it again. It’s war. And it’s growing more likely by the second.”

“Your highness, I request permission to restrict the movements of all Sylphs until further notice.”

“What? No, absolutely not!” Duck cannot believe that’s what Stern jumped too.

“Your majesty, if you’re attachment to certain Sylphs is clouding your judgement I may be forced to-”

“He’s going to try and get the guard to follow his orders instead of yours.” Indrid interjects.

“That so? Sounds an awful lot like a conspiracy against the king.” Duck crosses his arms again.

“Aubrey, Ned, escort Lord Stern to a nice cell.”

Stern splutters something in protest but the other two are already moving, grabbing his arms and pulling him towards the door, his voice growing more panicked the closer they get, and then they’re gone, Sterns voices still audible through the door. Duck realizes he’s the cause of that panic.

His hatred for being king intensifies. 

“Thank you. That took the war futures down considerably.” Indrid smiles at him, but only for a moment. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave for Sylvain.”

“But we-”

“Yes, you and the others will shortly be heading that way as well, as per the instructions you received in the cave. But I can move faster in the air than you can on horseback and I have some connections at the palace. I may be able to buy us more time.”

Duck wishes he could argue with that logic. He almost tries.

But for the good of his kingdom, he knows he can’t, and resigns himself to a goodbye.

\--------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Duck stares at the pack on his bed. It’s everything they’ll need for their journey to Sylvain. He’s double and triple checked it. Yet still he worries.

He worries because Indrid isn’t beside him. Those two things should be unrelated, and yet they aren’t.

“Preparation is nine tenths of the battle.” Ned stands in the doorway, doing his best to look jovial. A bruise, mottled and purple, sits on his cheek.

“That hurtin' at all?”

“Yes, more than I expected it to. I hadn’t thought Boyd had it in him but….” He seems unsure whether to let the next words out into the world. Duck decides to help him.

“That was the bond you gave up in the cave, wasn’t it?”

“Indeed. The true cost of it took a few days to set in. I hadn’t realized how attached to him, or a version of him, I still was and what having that disappear would feel like.” 

He shrugs, smiles.

“Ah, but such is life.”

Hurried footsteps and then Mama skids to a stop inside the room.

“Duck, I got some bad news. Hollis and them, we left a squadron out to help them and they’ve been attacked. Happened last night, word just got to me now.”

“Do we need to send more soldiers? Or supplies or somethin'? How bad an abomination is it?”

Mama meets his eyes.

“Ain’t no abomination this time; it’s Indrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Our heroes are running out of time.


	17. A Heart Full of Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani mediates, Duck coaxes, and Barclay makes coffee.

It’s only when they reach the border that Duck understands the full extent of the trouble.

The town is half-destroyed, the infirmary getting more crowded by the day, and the body count increasing with each attack. 

Hollis meets him and Mama in the ruins of the town square. 

“Guess I ought to thank you. That battalion you sent got here just in time.” Hollis gives half a bow.

“All this from one-”

“No, Duck,” Mama interjects, “right after our soldiers arrived the abominations started comin' through like never before. And they’re liable to keep comin', keep destroyin' the town until there ain’t no one or nothin' left.”

“And Indrid?” Duck looks to Hollis, who meets his gaze with a steady one.

“He attacked us too. Came flying down, injured four of my riders, nearly killed one them, before I could scare him off. Duck, I held off on ordering a full-on attack against him because I know you care about him. But I care about my riders, about my town. And if he comes back, I have a duty to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. You get what I’m saying?”

Duck nods, heart heavy in his chest.

“Do you know which way he went?”

“Our best guess is south, into the deeper woods.”

Mama puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re fixin' to go after him alone. I got that right?”

“I have to. I can’t ask anyone else to risk getting hurt trying to save him. But I’m not giving up on saving him, either.”

Hollis’ lip quirks up in the ghost of a smile as Duck turns back to them.

“I'll fix this, Hollis. You have my word."

\------------------------------------------

Barclay stands nervously outside the cell. 

It’s not that he thinks Stern will try anything. It’s that he’s likely to be upset and just the thought of that makes Barclay’s heart twist. 

He keeps the mug he’s holding tight in his hand, unlocks the door and steps inside. 

Stern is sitting on the floor, one leg chained to the wall. He’s asleep, head nodding to one side. 

Barclay approaches, kneels down and carefully sets the mug on the stone floor where Stern will be able to reach it. 

He must be a light sleeper, because as soon as the mug scrapes the ground he jolts, scurries backward. Notices it’s Barclay and immediately becomes embarrassed. 

“Apologies, I don’t usually awaken in such a...flurry.”

“It’s alright, I didn’t mean to wake you.” This is how their conversations have gone ever since the love potion; strings of apologies and the kind of reliance on manners that two people fall into when they’re terrified of what they might admit to one another without the bounds of etiquette. 

“I brought you coffee. Seemed like you might need it.”

“Are you sure it’s not another love potion?”

“Positive. The last thing either of us needs right now is you mooning over me.”

“I beg your pardon, I did not _moon_ over anyone.”

“Your lordship, you would’ve spent every last minute hanging off of me if I hadn’t stopped you.”

Barclay can’t tell if they’re arguing or flirting.

“I sometimes wish you hadn't!” Stern shouts,

Arguing it is then. 

“The only thing worse than falling in love with you-”

“Hey!”

“Was realizing that you were merely humoring me with your kindness and did not share my feelings.”

“Wait, what-”

“I’d every intention of keeping those feelings from growing and instead they all came roaring to the surface and I made a fool of myself in front of someone who did not return my affections. Damn Dani and her accursed potion.” Stern buries his head in his hands as Barclay processes what he just said. 

“You were already in love with me?”

“I was in the process of getting there, yes.” Stern doesn’t look up. Well, the “almost” part explains why it didn’t affect him the same way it did Duck.

Barclay scoots closer, reaches forward until he’s able to rest his hand on Sterns leg. Smiles kindly.

“I think there’s been misunderstanding.” 

\--------------------------------------

“Ned, I swear, if we came all this way only for you to be foiled by a door-”

“Patience, friend Aubrey, I’m sure the solution to my conundrum will reveal itself shortly.” Ned returns to the ground, new lock pick in hand, to try coaxing the massive silver door in front of them to open.

This is his tenth attempt. 

“We don’t have time to be patient, our friends are in danger. We’re in danger.” Dani paces back and forth.

“Friend Dani, you’re positive what we seek is within this impenetrable chamber?”

Dani points to writing on the door.

“That says ‘heart of Sylvain’ in our native tongue. So, yes. I have no idea what the heart is since I’d always assumed it was some kind of metaphor when people talked about it, but it’s definitely in there.”

Ned works at the lock for a moment more before cursing.

“Oh for the love of, I cannot take this anymore.” Boyd steps from behind a pillar of the hall they just came through, strides aggravatedly over to Ned and sits down next to him. 

“You are using the wrong type of pick. Why would a door of this type have that kind of lock, it’s far too old?”

“Well excuse me, mister lock-expert.”

“That’s exactly what I am Ned. Literally.”

“Fine, be my guest!” Ned crosses his arms, turns his back on Boyd (and the door) with a huff. 

“Where did he come from?” Aubrey looks at Dani, who shrugs.

“I followed you, rather than return to Austin. As ironic as it may seem, I felt bad about leaving you two in the hands of such a bungler.”

“Oh, that does it!” Ned turns back around and lunges at Boyd, sending them both to the ground

“You grab Ned, I’ll grab the other one!” Dani yells, yanks Boyd backwards by his collar while Aubrey hooks her arms under Neds'. 

“Unhand me this instant!”

“Aubrey, it is most essential that I continue-”

“Both of you be quiet.” Dani’s voice leaves no room for argument. The men shut their mouths.

“Look, you two were partners, Aubrey’s told me that much. But can you, for just an hour or so, put aside whatever got between you so the rest of us don’t die while you’re busy bickering?”

The men look at her. Then back at each other. And then proceed to yell on top of each other

“You abandoned me! You let me take the fall for-”

“That was cowardly, I admit that, I’ve admitted that every time we’ve seen each other for the last five years, what is it going to take to-”

“Forgive you, I tried to, I almost did some days and then I find out I’m not even worth mentioning to your fellow do-gooders, then a few days ago it all just-”

“Disappear, that’s what I kept hoping would happen, Boyd, but they never did, not until a few days ago, and now I do not give a singular fuck-”

“SHUSH!” Aubrey sets off a small explosion between them, starling both into silence. Dani picks up where she left off, unruffled. 

“I don’t need to details of what happened. And if you two never want to see each others faces again that’s up to you. But if you can remake, even for a little while, a shadow of the bond you used to have, it might help us fix this whole mess. Even if it’s never repaired back to how it was, even if the hurt never fully fades away, that doesn’t mean you can’t exist in the same world without being at each others throats. Do you understand what I’m getting at?”

“Yes.” Say two voices, and as that word hangs in the air the doors begin to glow. Then they slowly, smoothly, open to reveal a room bathed in a deep, orange glow.

\-------------------------------------------

He’s close. Indrid’s close.

There are more broken branches here than anywhere else in the forest. It’s as if something powerful and furious raged through, tore the ground and the trees to pieces. A feather on the ground catches Ducks eye; red and purple, glittering in the dying sun. 

An ear-splitting screech comes from behind him and he whirls to find Indrid only a few yards away. His eyes glow a sickly, pale red as they settle on Duck.

He needs to draw Beacon. He needs to fight, protect his people, protect is kingdom. 

Instead he holds up both hands.

“Indrid? My prince?”

No reaction.

“Sugar?”

That gets a head tilt, the fae considering him carefully.

“It’s me. I, I ain’t gonna hurt you. I’m gonna take you home and we’ll figure out what’s goin on, what’s gotten into you. I don’t want to fight you, don’t want anyone else to have to either. Please, come home with me.”

Indrid blinks, lips spreading up into a wide, wide grin.

And then he attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Duck makes a choice, Aubrey takes a risk.


	18. A Heart Overwhelmed with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck looks for the third option. Aubrey and Dani make a stand.

Duck dives out the way, claw barely grazing his shoulder. Indrid turns on a dime, screeches, lunges at him again. This time he doesn’t move fast enough, falls to the ground with the fae on top of him. 

Teeth sink into his shoulder and he curses, swings a fist that connects with the inside of Indrids' wing, making him recoil long enough for Duck to drag himself away. He gets on his feet, draws Beacon.

Wings extend, kicking a cloud of dust and leaves into Ducks face as they flap, Indrid raising off the ground. He raises his sword, but can’t find his target. 

Clawed hands sink into his arms and his feet leave the forest floor.

“Indrid, please.” He looks up into those pale red eyes as they begin lifting higher into the air. The fae smiles at him, speaks in a voice Duck does not recognize.

“Indrid’s not here.”

\---------------------------------------

A quartet of figures stand before an enormous crystal as it casts a fiery glow across the room. 

Aubrey steps closer, finds that interwoven into the facets of the crystal are jagged lines of a sickly, pale color. 

“What do we do-”

“Why have you sought me out?” A voice, or rather layers upon layers of voices, ring out through the room. Aubrey grips Dani’s arm, while Ned and Boyd suddenly stand back to back, each scanning the chamber for the source of the sound.

“You will not find me there interlopers, nor should you feel pride at gaining entry to this sanctum. It is only by showing the will to make peace that a child of Sylvain was able to open that door. And so I will ask again: why have you sought me out?”

Dani and Aubrey exchange a nervous glance before Aubrey speaks.

“Because you’re sick. And you’re in pain and, and we wanted to-”

“I am in pain, yes, but that is not something you can fix, child of earth. Your kind have done so much, caused so much harm to my children.”

“The war?” Ned asks, staying a safe distance from the crystal.

“The war ought to have been the end, but it was only the beginning. My children must cloak themselves to safely walk among you, they are servants in your land while you are kings, and yet still this is not enough to extinguish the hatred many of your kind have for them. Little by little you have poisoned my heart.”

“Tell us how to fix it, tell us what we have to do to make things right.” Aubrey reaches for the crystal, but Dani pulls her back before she can touch it

“There is no cure, no solution, child of earth, save for one: war.”

\---------------------------------------

“Your prince is but a necessary casualty of war.” The same voice speaks these words miles away as Duck dangles in the air.

“Bullshit he is! I know he’s in there, get the hell out at leave him in peace.”

“He must be silent, must sleep. You left me no choice, king of Kepler. Poison failed to rid the world of you and begin a conflict because my chosen vessel resisted me long enough to pick the incorrect flower, the rumors I sent fluttering through the air of spies in your midst did nothing. Even revealing my children in their true forms did not spur war, could not spark the incident I needed.”

Carefully, Duck twists Beacon in his grip.

“But a Sylph prince, murdering the king who loved him so? Kepler will have no choice but to go to war.”

Duck slashes Beacon up into the air, a jagged diagonal across Indrids' wing. Screaming, he drops Duck as he tumbles back to the ground, and both of them hit with a sickening thud.

This time it’s Duck who’s faster, stumbling on a broken ankle until he’s pinning the fae down as he writhes in agony, blade at his throat. 

A snarl morphs into a smile.

“The king murdering the prince will work just as well.”

His face flickers for a heartbeat, an expression of fear overriding the one of triumph.

Indrid, fighting to be free. 

Duck can’t do it, grips the hilt in sorrowful frustration as he understands that whatever is controlling Indrid won’t let him leave this clearing until one or both of them is dead. There is no winning, no option that won’t send both their kingdoms careening towards war. 

Unless. 

He tosses Beacon away, keeps Indrid pinned. Places his hands on either side of his face, presses their foreheads together. And he hums, a melody from cave on the shore where two lovers first danced together, a song played only for them. 

A claw digs into his side. He bites back a cry, doesn’t break the tune.

Softy, a second voice joins with his, is cut off off by a hiss, fights its way back in hiccups and stutters of song. Is interrupted time and time again, resurfaces after each hiss or growl. 

This is not a solution it is only a stall, deep down he knows that is true. 

But he will not let Indrid die a pawn in a violent plan, will not surrender to the cruel choice his enemy offers him until he has fought his last for a kinder one.

He will buy them both, by them all, time.

\------------------------------

“Kepler will not survive a war against Sylvain.” Boyd murmurs. For once in he shows no pleasure at being right.

“It will not. And once Kepler is destroyed, once Sylvain engulfs all the land it once was, there will be peace. The other human kingdoms know better than to try and mingle and meddle with my children. They will leave us be.”

“You can’t be sure of that.” Dani shakes her head, “You’re going to destroy so many lives, Sylph and human, on a gamble. You’d rather burn it all than see it heal and grow into something new.”

“There is nothing that exists between Sylphs and humans now that is worth grieving if lost, nothing true or good has come from the mixture of our lands. I will hear no more arguments. I am giving you a chance to leave. Take it, or perish.”

“We’re not going anywhere.” Aubrey plants her feet, fights against the tears in her eyes and the fear in her chest. She turns, whispers, “do you trust me?”

Dani nods without hesitation. Aubrey takes her hand, places it on the crystal beneath her own. 

“What are you doing?” One voice roars, while three gasp. 

“Showing you what you’d destroy. Showing you what could grow instead.”

She leans forward and kisses Dani, concentrates on how much she loves her.

Something bitter and hateful courses through her arm as Dani kisses her back.

She pictures Dani in the sun, dirt wiped across her brow as she sees Aubrey approaching and smiles. The way Aubrey's heart flips when she laughs. 

(The bitterness weakens, the pain dulls).

It is not only them she thinks of. It is Mama protecting Barclay like a brother, Duck sacrificing his power to save her love for Dani, Indrid throwing his arms around Duck with joy each time the Pine Guard returns.

And yes, it is also Dani. She loves her, she loves her, they love each other, they are born of different worlds and Aubrey will be damned if she lets either one tear them apart. 

Ned and Boyd stand, dumbfounded, as the crystal grows brighter, warmers, as the sickly lines disappear. 

And then both women collapse on the floor. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Duck opens his eyes. He was sure he’s never open them again. 

But there’s a pained chirring coming from nearby and he knows it belongs to Indrid and if Indrid is in pain he has to go to him, has to, has to…

He rolls off a cot and lands with an undignified "oof".

“Easy there, we just got that leg patched up and I’ll be mighty pissed if you go and re-break it tryin' to be heroic.”

“Mama?” Duck sits up, slowly eases back onto the cot. 

“In the flesh. And the infirmary. Guess you ain’t been to one in the castle before.”

“Only that one time, when that shitty, shapeshiftin' was after us."

He glances around, nearly bursts into tears when he sees that on the neighboring cot is Indrid, wing bandaged. The chirrs come each time he shifts in his sleep. 

“Found you two lyin' on the ground in the woods. Indrid managed to get out enough for us to know he was, y’know, him again, but you were out cold. He said you passed out tryin' to keep him from doin' somethin' foolish.”

“And, and the abominations?”

“Stopped comin' through in floods, at least for the time bein'. Ned said somethin' about us not havin' to worry about war no more, but he was a little vague.”

“Panic tends to do that, my dear friend, and dragging ones unconscious comrades across creation will make one panic.” Ned proclaims from a nearby chair, and is immediately jabbed in the ribs by Boyds’ elbow.

“Could you use your inside voice for two bloody seconds? Some us are trying to rest.” 

Duck decides not to note that Boyd had clearly just been resting his head against Neds' shoulder.

“Once Aubrey and Dani wake up, I figured we can get a better explanation.”

“They’re already awake, Mama, as they have been whispering near my ear for several minutes.” A soft, scratchy voice comes from beside Duck and Indrids' eyes flutter open. He rubs his throat.

“Goodness, whatever had a hold of me dearly loved screeching.” He looks at Duck, his smile relieved and overjoyed.

“Thank you for saving me, my love.”

Duck’s about to respond when the door opens and Lord Stern enters with Barclay behind him. Minerva steps in after them

“Figured you’d want them around to hear this, so we can sort out what in the fuck we’re supposed to do now.” Mama cards her hands through her hair once, then smirks over at Aubrey.

“Whenever you’re through canoodlin', we’re ready to listen.”

Aubrey recounts their exchange with the heart of Sylvain, how they convinced it that a wound heals better by love than by vengeance. By the time she’s finished, she’s yawning and Dani is nodding off beside her, both women still exhausted from their efforts.

“Well, your highness? How do you wish to proceed?” Minerva gestures at the window, in the direction of Sylvain. 

“I would add that a marriage between Sylph royalty and Kepler royalty could be quite advantageous at this moment.” She smiles at Indrid, whose good wing creeps shyly around him.

“Easy there, Minerva. I, well, uh, that is, I was plannin' on askin' Indrid to marry me. Didn’t really picture it goin' like this, though.”

“The answer is yes, regardless.” Indrid laughs gently, moves to sit beside Duck.

“So you got that part right. But I don’t want to marry him as king. I been givin' it a lot of thought, and there ain’t no reason I gotta stay king. Plenty of room between ‘havin' no power’ and ‘havin' so much power it makes me nervous’ that I think I’d like to occupy. Abdicatin' is startin' to look awful good.”

“You intend to leave Kepler without a king?” Stern looks worried until Barclays hand closes around his own and squeezes it.

Duck glances over at Aubrey and Dani, laying side by side.

“Yep. Thinkin' y’all might do better with two queens instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: A housewarming.


	19. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings and endings.

Dani and Aubrey’s wedding and coronation was the most attended, most celebrated ceremony that the kingdom of Kepler and the kingdom of Sylvain had ever seen. Even citizens of neighboring kingdoms came (including three princesses, each with a gentleman escort sporting strange, golden eyes) to celebrate what was seen as a true promise of peace between fae and humans. 

To Ned and Boyd, it was the beginning of a reconciliation.

To Stern and Barclay, it was the start of a love affair. 

To Aubrey and Dani, it was one of the happiest days of their lives.

To everyone else, it was a day that would be discussed and reminisced upon for generations to come. Everyone knows it was a turning point, a point where Kepler received two good-hearted, wise, and brave rulers.

What fewer people know is that a week earlier there was another wedding. Much smaller, and with no fanfare, but full of just as much love.

To Duck and Indrid, it was one of the happiest days of their lives. 

\------------

 

“You know, when humans referred to the tradition of housewarming, I didn’t think this was what that involved.” Indrid removes his royal garb, one piece at a time (he is still court seer, after all), eyeing Duck as he perches on the kitchen table in nothing but his work shirt. The mans hair is a mess and his neck already bears several hickeys

“What do you think it involves?”

“Honestly? I assumed there was fire.”

“I’ll make us a fire in the fireplace. Later.” He beckons Indrid closer and the fae steps to the table, standing between his legs as he opens them.

“Every room?” He toys with a stray strand of Ducks hair. 

“Uh huh. That chair you just fucked me in was in the livin' room, so by my count we have three to go.”

“Well then, no time to waste.” Indrid grins

“Ain’t no need to rush, sugar, we got all nightAH, oh shit that was not what I was expectin'.”

From his position on the ground, Indrid removes his mouth from Ducks cock long enough to smirk at him. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” He flicks his tongue across the tip before enveloping him again, running his tongue in loving curves as Duck moans above him. 

Duck reaches forward slightly, grabs the tip of one antennae and rubs it between his thumb and forefinger. A muffled chirp and Indrid grazes one set of claws across Ducks thigh. Duck takes the second antennae with his other hand, strokes both at once. That sets Indrid moaning around him, sucking hard and eager and moving until his nose presses against the skin of Ducks belly. 

Duck continues playing with his antennae, lets self-satisfaction soak into his voice when he notices Indrids' free hand drop between his legs.

“You gettin' hard again just from me doin' that?”

A very undignified whine floats up to him.

“Shit, gonna have to remember that trick,” He brushes one thumb up quickly, “wonder what happens if I stop…”

Another whine, coupled with Indrid sucking harder and looking up pleadingly.

“Don’t worry sugar, ain’t got not plans to stop as long as you bring that hand back up here.”

Indrid whimpers but complies and Duck takes the proffered hand and kisses it before resting it on his thigh. Returns to drawing his fingers up and down his antennae, occasionally dropping a hand down to tug at Indrids hair. 

“That’s it, fuck, Indrid, you’re so fuckin goodnnnAH.” His fingers dig into pale hair as he comes, Indrid swallowing with a hum. His legs are still shaking as Indrid rises and scoops him up into his arms. 

“Come along, my sweet, it’s time for us to christen the marriage bed.”

“Indrid, we’ve been fuckin' in it for a week.” 

“Yes, but not as part of a ‘housewarming’.” They reach the bedroom and Indrid lowers him onto the bed, tugging his shirt off in the process. 

“Mmm, I shall never get tired of seeing you naked.”

“Right back at you, handsome.” 

Indrid smiles, shyly for a moment before it morphs into a hungry grin.

“Now where was I?”

Duck tugs at the tip of one antennae and then cold hands grip him and flip him onto his stomach.

“Ah yes, you’d made me so aroused I can’t see straight and then denied me release.” He tugs Duck onto his hands and knees, drags his claws down his sides making him shudder and gasp.

“Seems only right that I should tear you to pieces. Metaphorically, of course.”

“I’d hope soOOOoooh” Indrid sinks into him slowly, makes figure eights down his back with one claw (taking care not to break the skin). His hips stay still as he kisses the back of Ducks neck and shoulders.

Then he growls and Duck fists his hands into the bedsheets as Indrid sets a punishing, desperate pace, teeth and claws seemingly leaving no part of his skin untouched. He’s still sensitive and a little limp from his orgasm, bites his lip and moans as the feeling of Indrid inside him stays just on the pleasant side of overwhelming. One hand curves down to scratch at his chest as Indrid whispers in his ear.

“I do so love doing this right after you come. You go so malleable, so obedient, oh, oh yes sweetheart.” The hand on his chest drags up his neck, caresses his cheek, and when it passes close to his lips the kisses it. Indrid pauses its motion long enough for him to bite at his palm and he chuckles at the resulting hiss.

“Ain’t that obediAHFUCK, fuck!” Indrid grabs the back of his neck and forces his face down into the mattress and now it is purely overwhelming and he loves it, loves being at Indrids mercy, let’s him know as much by moaning and whimpering in equal measure as Indrids' movements grow erratic.

“That’s it love, that’s it, take all of me oh, oh goodness.” He bends forward, bites the back Ducks neck and comes with a drawn out chirp-moan. 

He pulls out carefully, kisses his way across the red lines left by his claws before flopping on the bed next to Duck.

“I don’t know about you, my sweet, but I am in dire need of a bath right now.”

“You’re insatiable” Duck rolls onto his side, kisses Indrids' shoulder.

“I am also coated in sweat, hence a bath. Anything besides getting clean that occurs is merely a pleasant surprise.”

“Sugar, you can see the future.”

“Fine, a pleasant semi-surprise.”

The bath ends with Ducks fingers wrapped around his cock as he sits in his lap. And, indeed, neither of them is surprised. 

A little while later, Duck finishes starting the fire as Indrid pads about the living room, setting out food for dinner. 

“We ought to have everyone over for a meal soon. You know, to celebrate having a space to call our own.”

“As long as we make Lord Stern promise not to spend the entire time cuddled up with Barclay, you got a deal. Don’t seem natural, him bein' that affectionate.”

“I find it charming, in a way. Perhaps we can ask them to bring a few things to help the house feel all the more like home. Hmm, there ought to be a name for that kind of celebration…” He sits down next to Duck on the floor. 

“Housewarmin'.” Duck says, laughing as realization spreads over Indrids' face.

“Duck Newton, did you misrepresent the concept of housewarming as an excuse to have sex in every room of this house?”

“No, uh, that is, fuck, uh, more like I did the thing where you, fuck, make things less truthful AAK!” Indrid lovingly tackles him, draws a constellation of kisses across his face as his staccato laugh mingles with Ducks own.

“I love you, you ridiculous man, every part of you from your terrible lies to your irresistible form to your perfect, kind heart.”

“Heart’s all yous. I love you too, my prince. Every damn part of you.”

Indrid curls against his chest, still laughing contentedly as Duck wraps his arms around him. Warmth, from a source far greater than the fire, blooms in both their hearts.

Should you one day pass through Kepler, you may see a modest house in the woods near the castle. And if you ask those in the know who it belongs to, they will tell you a story, though the beginnings vary from person to person.

Once upon a time, a knight met a prince who stole his heart.

Once upon a time, a fae prince met a lost king who set his soul on fire.

Once upon a time, two people fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I have at least two more fics planned, both in the Falling universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Me in December: I'll just write one story and be done.  
> Me, now (a la Jack Skellington): What's this, what's this, there's AUs everywhere...
> 
> We'll be playing fast and loose with Fae mythos for plot reasons, just as a heads up.
> 
> Up next: Aubrey, Ned, and an excursion.


End file.
